Utgard-Loki : Forgotten Sorcerer
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Et si Gabriel ne s'était pas rendu immédiatement sur Terre après avoir quitté le Paradis ?
1. Chapter 1

**Utgard-Loki : Forgotten Sorcerer**

Lorsque Gabriel décida enfin de décamper du Paradis, il n'alla pas tout d'abord sur Terre. Il avait beau trouver la planète intéressante, elle ne l'était pas encore suffisamment à son goût. Mieux valait attendre que les humains se développent un peu.

A la place, il décida de se rendre sur Jotunheim.

Au premier abord, le choix était des plus saugrenus pour le Messager. Pourquoi donc se rendre sur un monde polaire, peuplé de créatures qui ne croyaient qu'en la survie du plus fort ? Pourquoi ne pas choisir Vanaheim ou Alfheim à la place, deux planètes dont la réputation de grâce et de beauté – et les anges aimaient la beauté – n'était plus à faire ?

Mais quand on connaissait bien Gabriel, dont le nom signifiait _Puissance du Seigneur_, Jotunheim devenait une option parfaitement logique.

Qui plus est, les symboles de l'Archange étaient la lune et l'eau. Et Jotunheim, Royaume de l'Hiver plongé dans une obscurité quasi perpétuelle, était celui des Neuf Mondes qui honorait le mieux ces deux symboles.

Et puis, Gabriel voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix. Les Neuf Mondes commençaient à peine à établir des balbutiements de civilisation, mais Jotunheim passait déjà pour sauvage et indomptable. Oui, c'était parfait pour lui.

Voilà pourquoi, il y a des milliers et des milliers d'années, alors que l'aurore boréale illuminait le ciel obscur de Jotunheim, on put voir ce que les astrologues de l'époque prirent pour une comète d'un blanc éblouissant tomber sur le monde glacé.

Cette comète ne reparut jamais. Aujourd'hui encore, les astronomes d'Asgard se perdaient en conjectures sur la nature exacte du corps céleste et l'endroit où il avait atterri.

Ils ne le surent jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Jotunheim est glaciale.

C'est logique après tout, c'est le Royaume de l'Hiver. Mais la Cage est encore un souvenir frais dans l'esprit de Gabriel. La geôle de l'Etoile déchue, si froide que le zéro absolu aurait valeur de canicule là-bas.

Il a tablé là-dessus pour semer le Paradis qui ne manquera pas de le pourchasser – un Archange est quelque chose de trop rare, de trop dangereux pour être laissé dans la nature : avec de la chance, tout le monde le croira tellement traumatisé qu'ils n'iront jamais croire qu'il pourrait _délibérément _s'exposer au froid.

Et puis, le froid de Jotunheim n'est pas le froid de la Cage. Car la Cage est stérile, morte, une simple prison, là où Jotunheim est vivante. C'est un monde cruel qui ne croit qu'à la loi du plus fort, mais c'est un monde _vivant_.

Jotunheim chante à l'instant où Gabriel arrive. C'est comme le murmure d'un ruisseau charriant des plaques de glace, le crissement de la neige lorsqu'elle tombe sur le sol, la vibration de l'aurore boréale qui se déploie sous la lueur des lunes jumelles.

Jotunheim chantait avant l'arrivée de Gabriel. A présent, elle chante pour lui, et il perçoit comme une invitation, quelqu'un qui le tirerait gentiment par la manche pour l'inviter, pour le faire participer.

La magie de l'Archange frémit instinctivement, parce que sa magie est la magie de la lune et de l'océan, à jamais changeante, cruelle et magnifique. Tout comme Jotunheim.

Le frisson suffit. La planète frémit à son tour, exultant de joie, son cantique prenant une tournure enjôleuse, presque séductrice.

Gabriel laisse un petit rire lui échapper. Eve s'est laissée envoûter par un serpent, et lui se laisse envoûter par une _planète_.

Et bien, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait toujours fait comme les autres.

* * *

Il a besoin d'un véhicule.

Il observe les jötnar. Un peuple encore primitif, au niveau des tribus de chasseurs qui ne cessent de s'entretuer et de se croiser. Comme quoi, les instincts restent les mêmes peu importe le monde sur lequel on se trouve.

Les jötnar sont tous de vrais colosses : trois mètres cinq, c'est la taille moyenne. Un peuple de géants pour des prédateurs démesurés. De vrais coriaces qui en bavent de toutes les couleurs.

Gabriel les observe comme une fashionista observe les robes dans une vitrine de couturier.

Le jotunn moyen est grand. Il dispose d'une force suffisante pour disloquer de la pierre s'il la frappe. Il résiste aux très basses températures. Il sait manier grossièrement la glace.

Gabriel est insatisfait. Oui, c'est avantageux, mais il veut… quoi donc ? Il ne sait pas très bien.

Et puis, son œil tombe sur un paquet laissé dans la neige.

Non, même pas un paquet. Le nouveau-né qui vagit faiblement dans le froid n'a même pas de couverture. Et il est tellement petit. Il pourrait tenir dans un carton à chaussures.

Les jötnar détestent la faiblesse. Quand tu es faible, il ne te reste qu'à te coucher sur le dos et mourir. Ils laissent souvent mourir les bébés chez lesquels ils ne trouvent pas assez de robustesse pour leurs critères.

A leur manière, c'est de la compassion. Jotunheim n'est jamais tendre avec les faibles. Mieux vaut encore les tuer – et la mort par hypothermie, c'est relativement doux.

L'enfant n'est pas comme les autres. Pas parce qu'il est petit. Dans son âme à peine formée, sur le point de s'éteindre, il y a _quelque chose_…

Un quelque chose qui plaît à l'Archange.

Un éclair de lumière blanche, et ce n'est plus un bébé qui gît dans la neige. A sa place se tient debout un enfant jotunn à qui on donnerait huit ou neuf ans, pour l'intelligence qu'on peut lire dans ses yeux, mais à qui on attribuerait trois ans pour sa taille.

L'enfant baisse ses yeux rouges sur son corps et sourit, dévoilant ses petits crocs.

« _Ca conviendra._ »


	3. Chapter 3

Il commence par rester à l'écart.

Il ne veut pas se mêler aux tribus errantes des jötnar, il sait que celles-ci ne le recevraient pas bien. Le corps qu'il a choisi est vraiment trop petit.

Gabriel s'en fiche. C'est son corps, et il lui plaît. Ses membres sont fins et élégants, et il a également de longues boucles rouge sombre qu'il tresse. D'accord, il est riquiqui, mais de toute façon, il a toujours été un nabot. Même parmi les anges.

Il ne s'approche pas des tribus parce qu'il veut aussi pouvoir faire son deuil. Lucifer lui manque. Raphaël lui manque. Castiel et Balthazar lui manquent. Même Michel lui manque.

Sa famille lui manque au point qu'il en a parfois la certitude d'en tomber en miettes à l'intérieur. Il n'est qu'un corps emprunté, une carcasse creuse remplie de fragments d'être broyés et réduits en poussière.

Quand vraiment, le manque est trop fort, Gabriel sort sous la lumière des lunes et laisse le chagrin lui échapper et lui déchirer la gorge en se changeant en cris.

Les hurlements se mêlent au soufflement du vent et envahissent l'intérieur des terres, si bien qu'aucun jotunn n'ose approcher.

* * *

Il vit au bord de la mer.

Il n'y a pas de plage, seulement la pierre et des morceaux de banquise. Gabriel s'est réfugié dans une petite grotte tout près, où il accumule quelques babioles.

Des cailloux lisses. Des coquilles d'œufs de manchots. Quelques coquillages. Deux ou trois défenses de morse. Des plumes de chouette des neiges.

Gabriel s'amuse souvent à plonger. Sous la mer, les poissons et les mammifères inoffensifs viennent le rejoindre, tout d'abord par curiosité, puis pour jouer. Les prédateurs dangereux n'approchent pas – ils sentent que le petit jotunn est bien plus dangereux qu'eux.

Gabriel apprécie la compagnie des animaux. Leur esprit est trop simple pour qu'ils ressentent du chagrin – et leurs joies sont tout aussi simples, se reproduire, manger, dormir, bousculer un peu ses congénères.

Il s'amuse à transformer le corps qu'il porte – il devient manchot, phoque, chouette ou encore saumon, tout cela pour expérimenter. Peut-être aussi pour espérer oublier comment souffrir à la manière des gens.

Les bêtes le reconnaissent même sous ses peaux d'emprunt. Et il n'arrive jamais à arrêter de penser de manière intelligente.

* * *

Un jour, un jotunn parvient jusqu'à sa grotte.

Le visiteur doit mesurer près de trois mètres cinquante. Sa poitrine, son visage et ses bras sont marqués de cicatrices tribales et de cicatrices de combat. Il n'a qu'un espèce de pagne en peau autour de la taille.

Face à lui, Gabriel n'est guère impressionnant. Son corps lui donne l'air d'avoir six ans, et ses mèches rouges, encore humides de sa plongée matinale, collent à sa petite silhouette et le font paraître émacié.

Pourtant, quand il sourit, le géant recule d'un pas.

« Tu es le hurleur » finit par dire le jotunn. « C'est toi dont on entend les cris qui font trembler jusqu'aux grandes bêtes des glaces. »

Gabriel ne répond rien et continue de sourire.

« Tu es bien petit » lâche son interlocuteur.

« Tu es bien grand » rétorque l'Archange.

Pendant un instant, on n'entend que le ressac incessant des vagues. Tout près de la grotte, un phoque couché sur la pierre dévisage la scène de ses yeux curieux.

« Je suis Ymir » finit par se présenter le géant. « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Je n'en ai pas » répond Gabriel. « Pas dans la langue que tu parles. »

« D'où viens-tu ? »

« D'ailleurs. »

« N'as-tu pas de famille ? Pas de clan ? »

« Plus maintenant. Le vent a-t-il des attaches ? »

Les yeux rouges du jotunn étincellent brièvement.

« Les gens des terres te nomment Hvedrungr, celui qui hurle. »

Gabriel penche la tête sur le côté.

« Est-ce là le nom dont tu veux m'affubler ? »

Ymir sourit à son tour, dévoilant ses crocs.

« Hvedrungr inflige la peur dès que son nom est prononcé. Toi, un souffle de vent pourrait t'emmener de l'autre côté de la grande eau ! Je te nomme Loptr. »

Loptr, le vent. Sans attaches ni but. Loptr, un avorton jotunn vivant près de la mer et jouant avec ceux qu'elle nourrit. Loptr, qui n'est pas Gabriel.

Il sourit de nouveau.

« En ce cas, je serais Loptr. »


	4. Chapter 4

Ymir revient souvent le voir.

Oh, ce n'est pas si souvent que ça, pour un mortel, une visite tous les six mois environ. Mais pour un chef de clan, ce n'est pas si mal de pouvoir s'absenter autant.

Gabriel apprécie le géant. Après tout, l'autre n'essaie pas de l'étrangler ou de le noyer dans la mer – bon, ce n'est pas comme si l'Archange le laisserait faire, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, comme on dit. Ça lui fait aussi quelqu'un à ennuyer lorsque l'exilé se sent de mauvaise humeur ou veut s'amuser.

Une ou deux fois, il va un peu trop loin et Ymir s'en va furieux. Mais il revient. Il revient toujours.

Gabriel lui demande pourquoi. Le jotunn le regarde longuement avant de répondre.

« Regarde-toi. Tu devrais être encore au sein de ta mère. »

Alors c'est ça. Ymir ne voit pas Hvedrungr, le hurleur dont les cris sauvages infligent la terreur jusque parmi les meutes de loups géants qui hantent l'intérieur des terres. Tout ce qu'il voit, c'est Loptr, l'avorton assez petit pour être fourré dans une sacoche et soulevé par le vent venu de la mer.

Ymir revient parce que ça ne se fait pas de laisser un bébé sans surveillance.

Pour la peine, Gabriel lui jette une boule de neige à la figure.

* * *

Il fait souvent parler le jotunn de sa tribu.

Ce n'est pas une grosse tribu, bien sûr, avec seulement une quarantaine de personnes, mais ça suffit pour que Gabriel ait envie de retourner au Paradis en rampant sur le ventre et en suppliant Michel de ne pas lui claquer la porte au nez.

(Est-ce que Michel le laisserait vraiment dehors ? Le Messager n'est plus sûr de la réponse.)

Deux jours sur trois, il n'y a rien à manger – les jötnar sont au stade de chasseurs-cueilleurs, et vu que Jotunheim est un monde polaire, la verdure est pratiquement inexistante et les proies se déplacent constamment.

La tribu est obligée de suivre les troupeaux sans arrêt. Autrement, ils crèvent de faim.

Gabriel n'a jamais tellement réfléchi au problème de la nourriture, avant. Après tout, il est un Archange, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait besoin de recharger ses réserves d'énergie.

Il demande à Ymir pourquoi sa tribu ne vient pas s'installer près de la plage – il y a les poissons, les pingouins, les morses et les oiseaux de mer, et aussi quelquefois des boules d'algues mortes rejetées sur le rivage, alors le problème de la faim serait moins dérangeant.

Ymir répond qu'à part lui, personne n'oserait approcher des côtes à cause du hurleur. Apparemment, les jötnar sont persuadés que la bête leur dévorera l'âme si elle peut mettre la main sur eux.

Gabriel se sent vexé et proteste qu'il n'est pas du tout comme ça.

Ymir le dévisage d'un air impassible et laisse tomber :

« Moi, je le sais, mais pas eux. »

* * *

Gabriel sent bien qu'il ne devrait pas laisser Ymir s'immiscer dans sa vie. Qu'il devrait se contenter des mouettes et des poissons et des mammifères marins comme interlocuteurs.

Il n'y arrive pas.

Les animaux, c'est bien. Mais c'est trop simple. Ça ne pense qu'à ses affaires.

Ymir aussi a l'esprit simple et se concentre sur ses affaires – mais il a des arêtes, des petites aspérités au lieu d'être complètement lisse et prévisible. Il s'imagine que les aurores boréales sont des flammes allumées par des êtres invisibles pour rendre la nuit un peu plus lumineuse. Il prend la peine de visiter un avorton que la coutume ordonne d'abandonner à la mort dans la neige. Il se demande si les bêtes qu'il tue continuent à courir quelque part.

Gabriel adore les aspérités. Il a toujours aimé ça. Les détails incongrus attirent son attention comme un objet brillant attire une pie.

Alors il s'assoit dans sa grotte et sourit quand il aperçoit l'immense silhouette d'Ymir se profiler à l'horizon.


	5. Chapter 5

Les tribus se font la guerre.

Oh, ce n'est pas réellement une guerre rangée, avec destruction totale de toute la planète comme conséquence. C'est plutôt le style escarmouche, qui vole les filles bonnes à faire des enfants et laisse les guerriers avec des blessures plus ou moins graves et un ou deux morts.

Rien que de très normal, donc. Et puis, c'est Jotunheim. La planète est presque complètement sauvage, et les jötnar sont trop concentrés sur leur survie pour agir en civilisés.

Ça travaille Ymir.

Le géant ne le lui a pas dit, mais il le pense si fort que c'est comme s'il l'avait corné aux oreilles de Gabriel. De la part d'un Géant des Glaces, c'est plutôt surprenant comme conduite. L'Archange tend l'oreille pour écouter les bavardages du vent, et le chef de clan moyen pense principalement à pister le plus de proie possible et à mettre des pains dans la gueule du premier qui le regarde de travers.

Ymir aussi consacre beaucoup de son énergie à ces deux tâches – sa force lui vaut de se faire souvent défier, et il a toujours gagné ses combats. Mais il ne pense pas uniquement à la survie de sa seule tribu.

Il pense aussi à la survie des autres tribus.

Il y a une nuance d'envie dans tout cela – Ymir a vu des tribus possédant des choses que la sienne n'avait pas, comme une façon de travailler la glace plus fine, une façon différente de préparer la viande pour la conserver, un style de combat plus axé sur l'agilité que sur la force brute.

Ymir a réussi à voler beaucoup de ces choses-là. Mais le vol ne le satisfait pas. Il veut posséder légitimement. Il veut la force et le savoir des autres tribus.

Il pense aussi à tous ceux qu'il a abandonnés dans la neige – des bébés, des vieillards, des malades ou des blessés, tous ceux qui étaient devenus trop faibles pour ne pas être un fardeau. C'était la seule option, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser à eux.

Il veut une tribu si forte qu'aucun de ses membres ne serait jamais complètement un fardeau. Si forte qu'elle pourrait se permettre d'avoir des éléments faibles.

Mais aucune tribu n'acceptera jamais un leader étranger. Chaque clan arbore ses propres marques, et seul un guerrier arborant les marques du clan peut espérer défier le chef du clan pour la position dirigeante.

Un étranger ne sera jamais accepté par une tribu où il n'a aucune parenté.

* * *

A force d'entendre Ymir lui parler d'escarmouches et de batailles et de duels – des holmganga, disent les jötnar – Gabriel finit par se sentir sur les nerfs. Avec la fréquence des combats dans la vie du géant moyen, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Ymir ne finisse à l'état de cadavre.

(Non, ce n'est pas de l'affection qu'il a pour le géant. C'est juste que ses histoires lui manqueraient. Et puis, il n'aurait plus personne à irriter.)

Aussi, lorsque le jotunn vient le voir pour sa visite biannuelle, l'Archange lui offre un galet.

Mi-amusé, mi-surpris, le géant considère le caillou recouvert d'égratignures.

« Pour que tous tes combats soient victorieux » lui dit Loptr.

Ymir se méfie – ce n'est qu'un vulgaire galet ! – mais ne rejette pas le cadeau. Hvedrungr n'est pas de ce monde, il le sait. Les créatures de l'Ailleurs détiennent des pouvoirs hors de portée de toute imagination. Et il n'est pas conseillé de mépriser leur aide.

Alors il fait passer un lien de cuir dans le trou du galet et l'attache autour de son cou.

* * *

Ce n'est pas seulement un sortilège pour attirer la chance que Gabriel a jeté sur le galet. Il a aussi placé un charme d'alerte. Juste au cas où le sort principal ne protégerait plus Ymir.

Ça arrive deux mois et trois semaines après qu'il ait offert le caillou au géant. Il est en train d'aligner les coquillages qu'il vient de pêcher sur les murs de sa caverne lorsque la douleur lui tombe dessus.

Il a l'impression qu'on vient de lui transpercer la poitrine, en plein là où sa grâce est la plus dense, son point vital, son point le plus fragile, et il sait que quelque chose est arrivé à Ymir.

Le mugissement qui s'échappe de ses lèvres est le plus terrifiant qu'il ait jamais produit. Il ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir, il déploie ses ailes et fonce vers le signal de détresse.

Il y a eu escarmouche, apparemment. Ymir est couché par terre, dominé par un jotunn à l'air odieusement faraud, un pic de glace à la main, entourés par un cercle de jötnar dont les yeux rouges flamboient dans l'obscurité.

Le jotunn au pic de glace ne porte pas les marques de la tribu d'Ymir. Un combat entre chefs, alors : ça arrive parfois, durant les escarmouches, et le chef victorieux a le droit de prendre tout ce qu'il veut de la tribu de celui qu'il a tué.

Gabriel apparaît accroupi sur la poitrine d'Ymir, dardant un regard mauvais vers l'autre chef qui cille mais se reprend bien vite.

« Dégage, avorton » lâche-t-il en levant son pic.

Gabriel a un sourire de très mauvais augure et tend la main.

Le chef ennemi est aussitôt consumé par des flammes d'un bleu presque blanc, des flammes qui lui jaillissent des yeux et de la bouche tandis qu'il hurle d'agonie. Il ne reste bientôt plus qu'un petit tas de cendres noirâtres sur la neige.

Gabriel détourne les yeux et regarde dans quel état se trouve Ymir. Il a pris un méchant coup au niveau du mamelon, le pic n'a évité le cœur que parce qu'il a ripé sur la cage thoracique. Rien que de très simple à réparer.

La plaie se referme en un rien de temps sous les petits doigts de Gabriel et Ymir ouvre les yeux sur le grand sourire de l'Archange.

« Tu m'as fait peur, dis donc. »

C'est lorsque Ymir s'assoit que Gabriel se rappelle brusquement qu'il y a une audience.

Les jötnar des deux tribus les regardent d'un air effarouché, n'en croyant visiblement pas leurs yeux. Qui pourrait leur en vouloir ?

Les pommettes chauffant désagréablement, Gabriel est sur le point de se téléporter à nouveau quand il sent les bras d'Ymir se refermer autour de lui, tandis que le géant se lève, calant l'Archange au creux de son coude comme un enfant en bas âge.

Un par un, tous les jötnar présents baissent les yeux et mettent un genou dans la neige.

Ymir arbore un sourire de loup.

« Ta pierre était donc bien magique, en fin de compte » glisse-t-il à son fardeau.

Gabriel se serre contre lui et ne dit rien.


	6. Chapter 6

Le vent porte les voix. N'importe quel individu sachant écouter sait cela. Bien sûr, ça ne fait pas de mal d'avoir en plus une ouïe archangélique ultra sensible et de savoir lire dans les pensées environnantes.

Gabriel entend les voix des deux tribus à présent sous le contrôle d'Ymir.

_Ce n'est qu'un bébé._

_Mais tu as vu ce qu'il a fait à l'ancien chef._

_Où Ymir a-t-il trouvé ce petit ?_

_Est-ce que c'est seulement un jotunn ?_

_Il ne peut pas s'agir d'un mauvais esprit, tu as vu comment il a remis le chef sur pied ?_

_Mais s'il se fâche ?_

_Pourquoi un esprit servirait-il Ymir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y gagnerait ?_

_Peut-être qu'Ymir est spécial…_

_Peut-être…_

Le vent bruisse de murmures et de spéculations tandis que les jötnar s'interrogent, vaguement effrayés et méfiants, mais pétris de respect envers l'étrange petite chose aux cheveux couleur de braise qui vit désormais parmi eux. Les Géants aiment la force, et l'avorton a fait ses preuves : il a terrassé un chef.

Même si personne ne comprend comment.

Gabriel sait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait le blesser – ils ont de toute façon trop peur d'essayer – mais préfère quand même rester accroché à Ymir comme une moule à son rocher.

Ça ne dérange pas le géant. En fait, il prend un certain plaisir à vaquer à ses occupations avec Gabriel sur l'épaule.

Un ange sur l'épaule d'un géant. Quand on y pense, c'est presque comique.

* * *

Il faut bien que l'émerveillement passe, avec le temps. Il faut bien recommencer à vivre, parce qu'il n'y a plus rien dans le sac à provisions, parce qu'il faut bien se laver si on ne veut pas alerter les proies tellement on pue, parce que mine de rien le monde ne s'arrête pas de tourner à cause du nombril d'une quarantaine de gens.

Enfin, pas une quarantaine. Maintenant, le nombre tourne autour des quatre-vingts – aux yeux de Gabriel, c'est juste deux fois plus d'emmerdements. Mais Ymir est ravi comme tout : il adore être _le chef_, c'est comme une addiction pour lui.

Il ressemble un peu à Michel sur ce point. Ils sont tous les deux grands et baraqués, ils sont intimidants comme ça ne devrait pas être permis, et ils tiennent les rênes.

La différence, c'est qu'Ymir n'a pas laissé le pouvoir lui monter à la tête. Pas encore.

Gabriel se demande s'il finira par le faire un jour. Il se demande aussi comment _lui _se sentira quand (_si_) ça viendra.

Il essaye de ne pas trop y penser parce que la seule fois où il a tenté le coup, il a fini par fondre en larmes et il n'a pas réussi à les essuyer avant qu'Ymir ne le surprenne.

Il a été reconnaissant au jotunn de ne pas avoir fait de commentaires, même s'il a pensé _c'est juste un bébé après tout_.

Gabriel n'est pas un bébé. Il ne l'est plus depuis son arrivée.

(Depuis la Chute.)


	7. Chapter 7

Ils croisent d'autres tribus.

Celles-ci se montrent méfiantes : après tout, Ymir commande la horde la plus large qu'on ait jamais vue de mémoire de jotunn. C'est tout d'abord ça qu'on voit : le chef à la tête de son armée.

La seconde chose que voit tout le monde, c'est l'avorton à la ridicule crinière rouge assis sur l'épaule du leader.

Les quolibets volent, bien sûr – à quoi bon nourrir et garder un avorton qui ne pourra ni chasser ni se battre – mais se taisent illico dès que les étrangers voient de quoi est capable cette créature.

L'avorton pose les mains sur un moribond et celui-ci retrouve aussitôt la santé. L'avorton fait naître une flamme au creux de sa main alors que le vent qui souffle interdit tout brasier naturel. L'avorton réussit à trouver les troupeaux mieux que le plus expérimenté des chasseurs.

De bouche à oreille, de tribu à tribu, la rumeur se répand. Ymir a eu commerce avec des êtres au-delà de la compréhension jotunn et a pris à son service un esprit fait chair, sous la forme d'un minuscule enfant qui accomplit des prodiges.

Il a pour nom Hvedrungr, car ses cris font fuir les grands prédateurs et trembler les plus valeureux des guerriers. Il a pour nom Loptr, car sa carcasse pourrait être soulevée et emportée par un simple coup de vent.

Quand on lui demande ses origines, il rit et répond simplement qu'il vient d'ailleurs. Quand on l'interroge sur sa venue à Jotunheim, il répond que c'est un chemin tortueux qui l'a mené ici.

Le voyageur des chemins détournés. Dans la langue des jötnar, cela se dit _Loki_.

Le voyageur qui vient d'ailleurs. Loki de l'Utgard.

Le nom court de lèvres en lèvres, jusqu'à ce que tous le connaissent. Connaissent la réputation de celui qui le porte.

Loki d'Utgard.

* * *

Gabriel s'amuse à considérer les auras des jötnar.

Surprise surprise, elles ressemblent à de la glace – dégageant une impression tenace de dureté et de froid. En dehors de cela, eh bien… il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir. Contrairement aux neuf chœurs angéliques, les tribus n'ont guère de différences spirituelles.

C'est monotone, à la longue. Jusqu'au jour où Gabriel capte quelque chose de différent.

La femme n'est pas de la horde d'Ymir. Elle appartient à un clan qui a entendu parler de cette dernière et vient voir si tout ce qui se raconte est la vérité. Elle mesure trois mètres vingt, elle a des mains portant la trace de l'usage des armes, elle ne porte qu'un lambeau de cuir en guise de cache-sexe – la femelle jotunn typique.

Gabriel saute de l'épaule d'Ymir et se dirige droit sur elle. Tout le monde s'écarte sur son passage tandis que la femme écarquille les yeux, surprise de se voir ainsi l'objet de tant d'attention.

Il lui fait signe de s'agenouiller car il est trop petit pour faire ce qu'il a besoin de faire. Elle s'exécute et il pose la main sur son ventre.

Oui, c'est là. C'est ça. C'est la même impression curieuse que celle qu'il a ressentie en posant les yeux sur son véhicule. Pas complètement de la glace – c'est plus flexible, quelque chose comme la lumière de la lune sur les vagues, comme les étoiles dans l'immensité noire de la nuit. Quelque chose de… _magique_.

« Une fille » annonce-t-il.

La jotunn se raidit imperceptiblement. Il lui sourit.

« Prends soin d'elle » lui dit-il. « Après tout, elle sera comme moi. »

Un vrombissement de murmures s'élève dans son dos alors qu'il retourne auprès d'Ymir. Le géant a le front plissé tandis qu'il replace son petit porte-bonheur sur son épaule – c'est logique, un autre clan en possession d'un esprit protecteur…

« Ne t'inquiète pas » lui souffle l'Archange tout bas. « Je suis le premier. Je serais toujours le plus fort. »

Ymir n'est pas convaincu mais n'en hoche pas moins la tête.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Gabriel sort en catimini de la tente d'Ymir – il n'a pas besoin de dormir mais fait semblant pour ne pas effrayer encore davantage le géant – et s'écarte de la horde, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en pleine nature.

Jotunheim chante autour de lui.

« Je t'ai sentie, tu sais. Tu as touché à l'essence de ce bébé, pas vrai ? »

Le chant ondoie autour de lui, surpris d'avoir été mis à nu.

« Tu voulais qu'elle aie des pouvoirs. Tu voulais qu'elle voie ce que les autres ne voient pas. Qu'elle… entende. »

Le chant véhicule à présent une touche de mélancolie. Tout être vivant veut être entendu. Et les jötnar n'entendent pas Jotunheim.

« Mais ça n'a jamais réussi jusqu'à présent, pas vrai ? Les jötnar se sont toujours débarrassés de ces bébés. Parce qu'ils étaient trop… faibles. Pas assez robustes. Pas assez grands. »

Gabriel sait qu'il doit y avoir un équilibre. Pour tout ce qui est donné, quelque chose doit être offert. Pour la magie que donne Jotunheim, Jotunheim prend la robustesse physique. Force spirituelle contre force physique. La balance ne doit pas pencher plus d'un côté que de l'autre.

La planète entonne un cantique funèbre. Pour les enfants qui n'ont jamais grandi. Pour les jötnar qui n'ont pas compris. Gabriel sent sa gorge d'emprunt se serrer.

« Elle va survivre, tu sais. Le clan Geirröd ne va pas laisser passer l'occasion d'avoir son propre enchanteur. Et si l'histoire se répand comme quoi les avortons ont des pouvoirs, et bien… »

Une note de curiosité dans le cantique. L'Archange hausse les épaules.

« Tu me laisses loger ici, je dois bien payer mon loyer, non ? »

Le chant de Jotunheim prend un trille particulier. Si c'était une personne, ce serait presque comme un rire. Presque.


	8. Chapter 8

Jotunheim est sauvage. En plus des tribus jötnar et des hordes d'aurochs laineux et de bœufs musqués, il y a des meutes de carnivores qu'il ne fait pas bon croiser tout seul. En général, les meutes se tiennent à l'écart des tribus.

Mais parfois, quand la faim est trop pressante, elles attaquent.

Gabriel se réveille en entendant les cris. Un rapide examen des auras le rassure sur l'état de la situation : inutile qu'il intervienne, les jötnar savent utiliser leurs dards de glace, leurs griffes et leurs pierres à lancer. C'est seulement au premier rugissement de victoire que l'Archange se décide à se lever de sa banquette et à sortir de la tente.

C'est une meute de vargar – les loups monstrueux qui arrivent facilement à la taille d'un jotunn adulte – qui a attaqué : les guerriers ont réussi à en tuer deux et à en blesser un troisième, au prix d'une main arrachée et d'une jambe lacérée à coups de crocs.

Rattacher la main est un peu plus difficile que ce à quoi s'attendait Gabriel, mais reste faisable. La jambe cicatrisera toute seule, et le blessé pourra se vanter d'avoir affronté un vargr et survécu avec cette preuve inscrite dans sa chair.

Sans attendre la litanie de remerciements dont l'ex-manchot l'accable sitôt sa main récupérée, l'Embrouilleur se met à suivre la piste des loups. Plus particulièrement, de celui qui a été blessé et s'est enfui.

Quand il parvient auprès de la femelle, celle-ci est déjà morte. Un splendide spécimen, vraiment, avec une fourrure épaisse et satinée à souhait, mais les pattes affaiblies par la faim et le ventre ballonné par la malnutrition ainsi que par une portée de trois petits.

Deux sont morts avec elle. Le troisième a un pelage comme de la suie et geint piteusement dans la neige, sa petite flamme d'énergie vitale en grand danger de disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

Ymir fait une drôle de tête lorsqu'il voit revenir son porte-bonheur avec le louveteau dans les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de cette bête ? » interroge-t-il. « Un rôti ? »

Les petits crocs de Loki étincellent comme la neige alors qu'il sourit.

« Tu verras. »

* * *

Il baptise le louveteau Fenrir.

Pour le nourrir, Gabriel s'amuse à se transformer en vargr et l'allaite. Fenrir ne semble jamais perturbé par le fait que sa mère nourricière peut devenir un avorton de jotunn sans crier gare. Que Gabriel soit sous une forme ou une autre, il le reconnaît toujours. L'Archange se demande si c'est le soi-disant lien entre parent et enfant.

(Un lien qui n'a pas empêché son Père d'abandonner sa progéniture.)

En grandissant, Fenrir devient un vrai bandit : il vole le contenu des marmites, déchire les tentes et aboie après tous ceux dont la tête ne lui revient pas – c'est-à-dire quiconque n'est pas Gabriel.

« Débarrasse-toi de ce monstre ! » s'énerve Ymir. « Que peut-il nous apporter de bon ? »

En guise de réponse, l'Embrouilleur s'invite à la chasse du lendemain et lance Fenrir contre leurs proies. Le vargr encore juvénile réussit à lui tout seul à tuer un orignal adulte, qui doit pourtant peser le double de son poids et arbore des cornes atrocement menaçantes, tandis que les chasseurs abattent deux bêtes bien plus vieilles et un jeune encore privé de cornes.

Après ça, personne ne proteste lorsque Fenrir dévore un cuissot entier de sa proie.

* * *

« Tu sais » déclare Loki un jour que lui et Ymir sont sous la tente, « Fenrir n'est pas le seul animal qui peut être apprivoisé. »

Le chef de clan considère l'Embrouilleur : celui-ci a un peu grandi et a désormais l'allure d'un préadolescent aux longues tresses rouges ornées de perles d'os, emmitouflé dans une peau de vargr, celle qu'il a ramené avec Fenrir.

« Vraiment ? » fait le Géant sceptique.

Loki se laisse aller contre Fenrir occupé à ronfler, trop heureux de servir de banquette à sa mère adoptive.

« Tu ne t'es jamais dit que ce serait plus simple d'avoir quelques ruminants sous la main ? Plus besoin de leur courir après tous les jours. »

Ymir médite sur l'idée.

« Et comment les nourrir ? » objecte-il.

« Ils trouvent ce qu'il leur faut tout seul, non ? Pense comme ce serait pratique. Une ressource à portée de main, comme ça. »

Les yeux rouges s'étrécissent.

« C'est un grand changement que tu nous proposes là. »

Le sourire de Loki rayonne d'espièglerie.

« J'aime que les choses bougent. »


	9. Chapter 9

Mettre la main sur quelques yaks errants, c'est facile quand on dispose des talents de Gabriel. C'est de convaincre le reste de la tribu de les garder qui s'avère problématique.

Ils ne voient tout bonnement pas l'intérêt de garder de la bonne viande fraîche sur ses quatre pattes alors que ça serait si simple de lui trancher la gorge. Ymir déclare que c'est un des projets de leur enchanteur et que personne n'est autorisé à contester l'expérience, mais il n'y met pas vraiment de conviction.

Après avoir parqué les bêtes – au moyen de cordes faites de tendons qu'il a attachées à une pierre impossible à soulever par des moyens naturels – Gabriel confie à Fenrir la tâche de veiller dessus et de sauter sur le premier qui viendra essayer de se servir en douce.

Quand la tribu fait ses bagages et part pour un nouvel emplacement, l'Archange a fabriqué un harnais qu'il attribue à un yak avant de le charger du paquetage d'Ymir qui proteste.

« Tu préfères te casser le dos et finir bossu, peut-être ? » lui lance l'Embrouilleur.

Le jotunn continue à râler, alors que l'animal trace tranquillement son chemin dans la neige comme si de rien n'était, les cinq autres bêtes le suivant en file indienne sous les regards amusés et vaguement déconcertés des autres Géants.

C'est un autre incident qui persuade les jötnar de l'utilité des yaks : un gamin qui n'arrive pas à tenir la cadence à cause de ses jambes trop courtes et ralentit tout le monde. La tradition exige que le petit reste derrière et se fasse dévorer par les prédateurs s'il ne peut pas rattraper les autres. Bien entendu, la mère pousse des hurlements d'écorchée vive quand la possibilité lui est présentée.

Ymir grince des dents mais n'en est pas moins prêt à le faire, peu importe la femme qui se jette à plat ventre devant lui pour qu'il épargne le seul de ses enfants à avoir survécu. Il l'a déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises, parce que c'est le rôle du chef de prendre les décisions que personne ne veut prendre.

Gabriel fait monter le môme sur un yak, lui montre comment s'accrocher aux poils pour ne pas dégringoler et déclare l'affaire résolue. Lorsqu'ils sont obligés de s'arrêter pour dormir, l'animal a supporté sans se plaindre le poids du gamin pendant plus de sept heures, là où un jotunn adulte aurait tenu au grand maximum deux heures.

Lorsque le voyage reprend, les regards adressés aux yaks par les Géants contiennent autre chose que de la faim.

* * *

« Qui es-tu ? »

Alangui contre Fenrir avec une nonchalance désinvolte qui ferait la fierté de Lucifer, Gabriel dévisage placidement Ymir qui l'observe de l'autre côté de la tente, le menton posé sur une main calleuse.

« Je suis moi » réponds l'Embrouilleur avec simplicité.

« Et qui est _moi _? » persiste le Géant.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que le jotunn lui pose la question. Gabriel ne lui a jamais dévoilé et ne lui dévoilera jamais la vérité. Il se contente de pirouetter et de se dérober. Ça n'empêche pas le chef de revenir à la charge, particulièrement quand la veillée se prolonge ou qu'il est d'humeur philosophique. Ou encore quand son magicien attitré vient de faire quelque chose de remarquablement bizarre.

Autant dire que la question revient toutes les trois nuits.

« Selon toi ? » interroge l'être surnaturel, souriant de toutes ses dents pointues comme celles de son loup.

Les yeux cramoisis continuent à le scruter.

« Une bénédiction » finit par lâcher Ymir, « de la part d'un être supérieur. »

L'Archange en fuite se raidit brusquement.

_(tu es un don de Dieu pour moi sourit son grand frère)_

_(mon trésor mon cadeau je ne pouvais pas demander mieux)_

« Loptr ? »

« Va-t-en » ordonne abruptement l'Embrouilleur en ramenant ses genoux contre son visage. « Et ne me dis plus jamais que je suis une bénédiction. »

Il peut entendre la confusion bourdonner dans l'esprit du jotunn.

« Mais tu l'es. »

« Va-t-en » répète Gabriel d'une petite voix.

Ymir ne bouge pas. Mais il ne dit plus rien. Même quand Gabriel se met à pleurer doucement, cachant les larmes derrière ses genoux, mais incapable d'étouffer complètement les bruits.


	10. Chapter 10

Ils s'arrêtent à cause de la tempête.

C'est fréquent lorsqu'on s'enfonce trop à l'intérieur des terres, déclare l'un des rares jötnar ayant réussi à atteindre le stade de la quasi vieillesse. Plus on se dirige vers le cœur du continent, plus le climat se fait hostile.

C'est à cause de ça que les Géants se cantonnent à une mince bande de terre aride, coincés entre le continent et la mer. Impossible de trouver des terres plus larges, plus fertiles, en raison du temps meurtrier.

Alors que le vieux dévide ses plaintes, il garde le regard fixé sur Gabriel, à moitié couché sur les genoux d'Ymir, enroulé dans sa peau de vargr, l'air suprêmement indolent.

L'adolescent de fraîche date lui adresse un sourire rempli de crocs acérés.

« Si c'est le temps qui vous tracasse, allez vous plaindre à la maîtresse. Si vous ne lui dites pas ce qui cloche, comment voulez-vous qu'Elle arrange ça ? »

Ymir cligne des yeux.

« De quelle maîtresse parles-tu ? » interroge-t-il prudemment.

Le sourire s'élargit.

« Et bien, tu ne croyais pas que Jotunheim n'était qu'un bout de roche, tout de même ? »

Il pourrait éclater de rire devant l'expression de tous ceux qui l'entourent. A la place, il se lève nonchalamment, les perles d'os dans ses cheveux cliquetant avec un petit bruit sec.

« Inutile de poursuivre cette session, j'ai compris l'idée générale. »

Il rajuste sa peau avant de partir chercher Fenrir. Il est temps pour une petite expédition.

* * *

La tempête est réellement terrifiante. Le plus solide et enraciné des arbres serait renversé en un rien tant le vent souffle fort.

Fenrir trotte paisiblement dans la neige, Gabriel installé sur le dos, les paupières closes.

Le chant de Jotunheim coule à travers lui, suave et enjôleur, plus audible que les mugissements furieux dans l'atmosphère environnante.

« Tu sais ce que je viens demander » annonce-t-il sans détour.

Le chant prend un accent presque moqueur.

« Oui, c'est loin d'être simple. Mais si les tempêtes persistent, les jötnar resteront un peuple primitif. C'est ça que tu veux ? »

La voix de Jotunheim se fait plaintive.

« Alors de quoi as-tu besoin pour stabiliser le climat ? »

Gabriel écoute les modulations et les trilles du cantique sans fin avant de hocher la tête.

« Je crois savoir où trouver l'ancre parfaite. »

* * *

Ymir vient en dépit de ses doutes – ceux-ci ne pourraient pas être plus évidents, même si l'Archange ne pouvait pas lire son humeur.

« Explique-moi » demande-t-il.

Juché sur Fenrir, Gabriel regarde droit devant lui.

« La magie exige toujours un prix. Tu es le chef de la tribu, tu parles pour eux tous. Ça tombe sous le sens que tu t'en acquittes. »

Le Géant se tend et l'adolescent éclate de rire.

« Je ne te demande pas de mourir ! Seulement de passer un contrat avec la maîtresse de ces terres. Tu peux faire ça, oui ? »

« En quoi consiste ce contrat ? » interroge le jotunn, méfiant.

Cette fois, Gabriel se tourne vers son interlocuteur et darde ses yeux grenat sur lui.

« Les tempêtes cesseront une fois concentrées dans un certain objet. En retour, il faudra que tu veilles sur cette relique, que tu sacrifies jusqu'à ta vie pour la protéger. Car si jamais tu viens à la perdre, alors tout Jotunheim mourra. Pas seulement ta tribu, mais la planète entière. »

Ymir déglutit, saisi de vertige devant l'échelle qui lui est présentée.

« Voilà une bien grande responsabilité que tu me donnes » déclare-t-il.

Les yeux grenat continuent de le fixer.

« Je ne te la confierais pas si tu n'avais pas la force de l'endosser. L'acceptes-tu ? »

Le chef tribal clôt les paupières et inspire profondément.

« Oui. »

* * *

Une heure à peine après le départ du chef et de son esprit protecteur, la tempête s'essouffle, et le ciel plombé de nuages s'éclaircit pour laisser voir les étoiles à la tribu estomaquée.

Lorsque le chef revient, son enchanteur à ses côtés, il apporte avec lui une boîte merveilleuse, à l'intérieur de laquelle on peut voir l'ouragan se déchaîner en silence.

Il refuse de dire comment il l'a obtenue, mais ça n'empêche pas les langues de s'agiter. Une rumeur prétend que Loki d'Utgard a emprisonné la tempête dans la boîte, une autre qu'il a reçu la boîte des mains de la mystérieuse maîtresse dont il a parlé, une troisième encore que Loki a mené Ymir jusqu'à un roc léché par une vache sauvage au point de se fendre, dévoilant la boîte cachée à l'intérieur.

Tout ce qui est sûr, c'est que la tempête a cessé quand Ymir est revenu porteur de la relique.

Porteur du Coffret des Hivers Anciens.


	11. Chapter 11

L'intérieur des terres est étrangement désolé. Cela dit, ça se comprend, avec une tempête quasi permanente, c'aurait été plutôt improbable d'y trouver un deuxième Eden.

La neige est différente, plus poudreuse et moins compacte. Il fait aussi plus chaud – ce qui à Jotunheim signifie que la morve ne gèle pas dès qu'on se mouche.

Il y a des plantes. Oh, rien que des mousses et des lichens sur les rochers, mais aux teintes jaunes et brunes et rouges qui sautent immédiatement aux yeux, perdues dans la blancheur environnante.

Un jour, la tribu tombe sur une plante inconnue. Bien entendu, le découvreur appelle à grands cris le chef ainsi que l'enchanteur, et tout le monde fait cercle autour de la chose, se demandant ce que ça peut bien être.

A la surprise générale, Loki tombe sur les genoux dès qu'on lui désigne la plante et laisse des pleurs lui faire luire les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » interroge Ymir. « C'est un mauvais signe ? »

Loki émet un petit bruit étranglé alors qu'il tend la main pour effleurer gentiment la plante.

« Non » souffle-t-il. « C'est une fleur. »

* * *

Ils découvrent la vallée tout à fait par hasard.

Celle-ci est perdue dans une chaîne de montagne, et sert d'écrin à un fleuve plutôt virulent qui en remontrerait à l'Amazone question débit. Des poissons volants sautent par intermittence au-dessus des remous, et les enfants poussent des cris stridents lorsqu'ils aperçoivent une forme sombre qui pourrait être un dauphin ou un phoque.

Lorsque la tribu parvient au bout de la vallée, elle ne découvre pas d'issue pour quitter les montagnes. Normalement, la caravane ferait demi-tour pour quitter les lieux par le passage qu'elle a utilisé pour rentrer, mais c'est à ce moment que survient la tempête.

Comme les jötnar se sont empressés de filer sous leurs tentes ou dans les quelques grottes à proximité, on ne déplore aucune perte en vie ou en matériel. C'est juste que tout le monde est bloqué.

Ymir n'est pas content.

« Ton artefact était supposé mettre fin à la tempête » rouspète-t-il.

Occupé à se démêler la crinière avec un peigne en os grossièrement façonné, Loptr se contente de faire la moue.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Seulement que la tempête ne serait plus permanente. »

La grimace reste en place sur le visage du Géant.

« Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait cesser entièrement ? »

« Pour la simple raison que c'est comme de retenir un éternuement » réplique l'enchanteur. « Impossible. Une saison claire et une saison des orages, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. »

Fenrir couine en écoutant le vent qui siffle à l'extérieur, ce qui lui attire un grattouillement derrière les oreilles de la part de son maître.

« La tribu ne va pas apprécier » finit par commenter Ymir. « A leurs yeux, tu es supposé être infaillible. »

Les doigts fins de Loki se crispent sur la poignée de sa brosse.

« Personne n'est infaillible » déclare-t-il. « Même pas les dieux. »


	12. Chapter 12

Au bout du compte, ils ne repartent pas.

La vallée est plutôt sympathique durant la belle saison : les yaks ont des mousses et autres lichens à grignoter, du gibier hante la montagne, et les lances des jötnar n'ont pas besoin de modification pour piéger les poissons et les phoques.

L'idée des cahutes ne vient qu'après la venue d'une tempête qui a fait s'envoler quatre tentes : avec tous les éboulis des montagnes, c'est facile d'édifier une petite bicoque plus ou moins branlante, maintenue en place par la glace conjurée des Géants.

La fille qui trouve l'idée des cahutes s'appelle Aurgelmir. Étant une Géante des Glaces, elle est bien loin de tout stéréotype féminin à l'eau de rose : en fait, sans les deux seins qu'elle expose sans honte à la bise glaciale, on la prendrait pour un homme sans problèmes.

Aurgelmir adore jouer du harpon et nager, elle a le rire moqueur et quand Ymir pose les yeux sur elle, quelque chose s'allume dans son regard à lui et dans son regard à elle.

Loki commence à faire provision de mousse séchée à se fourrer dans les oreilles. Il a son côté voyeur, mais la décence, ça existe.

* * *

Chez les anges, une cour peut durer jusqu'à cinq mille ans. Quand on a l'éternité devant soi, pourquoi brusquer les choses ?

Chez les jötnar, l'affaire est pliée en l'espace de quelques semaines, trois mois maximum. Quand on peut mourir du jour au lendemain, pourquoi perdre du temps ?

Ymir et Aurgelmir ont beau dire que c'est un honneur de vivre sous le même temps que le sorcier de la tribu, Gabriel emménage quand même dans sa propre bicoque. Pas question de perturber le ménage, c'est déjà bien assez de deux adultes dans un couple.

Et puis, vu la petite étincelle de vie dans le ventre de la fille, il va leur falloir tout l'espace disponible.

* * *

Avant Thrudgelmir, il y a un premier garçon et une fille. Aucun des deux ne survit à la petite enfance.

Gabriel n'intervient pas. Les deux morts ont été soudaines, et il faudrait une résurrection complète. Il vaut mieux éviter les résurrections, ça chamboule l'ordre naturel. Ça prend des vies innocentes pour rectifier le tir.

Heureusement, Thrudgelmir survit. Et mine de rien, Aurgelmir avoue que ça la rassure que Loki ne sache pas tout réparer. Ça le rend plus accessible. Moins… autre. Étranger. Effrayant.

Thrudgelmir grandit. Ymir vieillit. Gabriel ne change pas.

* * *

Lorsque vient l'heure de partir pour Ymir, celui-ci a atteint un âge peu commun chez les jötnar : il a réussi à vivre assez longtemps pour voir naître son petit-fils, Bergelmir. Il est désormais voûté, son teint a pris la couleur de la cendre et le rouge de ses yeux s'est terni pour devenir rose laiteux.

Assis à son chevet, Gabriel se sent aussi petit qu'au jour de leur rencontre, alors qu'il mesure près de deux mètres. Il a le visage étrangement délicat sous ses tresses rouges ornées de plumes et d'os, et des bras et jambes faits pour la danse.

« Qui aurait cru que je finirais de la sorte ? » s'étonne le vieux chef devant son corps affaibli par les ans.

« Je ne te t'aurais jamais laissé finir autrement » répond sincèrement Gabriel.

Le sourire du Géant est moins menaçant qu'aux jours de sa jeunesse – Ymir a trop de crocs cassés et gâtés pour être trop intimidant, désormais.

« Et ce que tu veux, tu l'obtiens. A croire que tout l'Univers conspire pour te satisfaire. »

Loki retient son souffle. La faucheuse vient d'arriver, c'est pour très bientôt.

« C'est plutôt moi qui contraint l'Univers » avoue-t-il. « Je tiens ça de mon père. »

Ymir cligne des yeux.

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais une famille. »

Gabriel hausse les épaules alors que la faucheuse s'approche.

« Nous nous sommes querellés. Je suis parti. J'ai trouvé une autre famille. Je t'ai trouvé. »

Pour la dernière fois, l'Archange sent le doigt du Géant suivre la colonne vertébrale de son corps d'emprunt.

« Je doute d'avoir été une bonne famille » soupire Ymir. « Je t'ai demandé tellement de choses… »

Gabriel ferme les yeux et avale pour faire descendre le sanglot dans sa gorge.

« J'ai été heureux de te les donner. »

Quand il rouvre les yeux, la faucheuse est partie. Et Ymir est parti.

* * *

Gabriel se retire de la vie publique après la mort d'Ymir.

Monté sur Fenrir qui n'a pas pris une ride – ça a ses avantages d'être le familier d'un Archange – et faisant la sourde oreille aux protestations de Thrudgelmir, il prend le chemin de la haute montagne et s'installe dans une caverne.

L'ermitage lui plaît. Fenrir a toute la place qu'il veut pour courir, et Gabriel peut rester couché tant qu'il veut, à ruminer son immortalité et la longévité immanquablement inférieure de ceux qu'il croise.

S'il résidait au Paradis, il pourrait peut-être retrouver Ymir parmi les différents Paradis qui ont dû commencer à s'accumuler les uns sur les autres. Mais s'il pointe une seule plume là-bas, Michel le trouvera. Et l'emprisonnera, sans doute.

Alors il peut juste porter le deuil, et il le fait.

Du moins, jusqu'au déluge.


	13. Chapter 13

A proprement parler, ce n'est pas un déluge, mais une inondation : les glaciers ont fondu suite à une saison estivale des plus ensoleillés, se déversant dans la rivière qui a englouti la vallée sous une couverture opaque.

Bergelmir a senti tourner le vent quand il s'est rendu compte que ses yaks avaient les pattes dans l'eau. Il a aussitôt battu le tambour d'alerte, a rassemblé tous ceux qui étaient prêts à le suivre – hélas, il y a des idiots têtus partout – et s'est réfugié sur les hauteurs dare-dare. C'est là qu'il y rencontre l'ermite.

« Tu es bien petit » lâche-t-il, surpris, se rappelant à peine du sorcier qui a conseillé son grand-père pendant plusieurs décennies.

L'enchanteur lui renvoie un sourire rempli de quenottes immaculées.

« Tu es aussi grand que ton grand-père » répond-il.

* * *

Bergelmir, c'est comme Ymir avec quelques détails qui détonnent : le petit-fils a les épaules un peu moins larges, il n'est pas autant couvert de marques de bataille, et paraît davantage le genre à tourner et retourner le plan dans sa tête avant de l'appliquer.

Quand Gabriel le regarde, il éprouve un curieux mélange d'affection et de mélancolie. Ça ne paraissait pas si grave quand il était encore au Paradis, quand ses frères et sœurs étaient encore à ses côtés. Apprendre la séparation, ça fait mal.

Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de se joindre à Bergelmir et de commencer à le conseiller comme il a conseillé Ymir jusqu'à la mort de ce dernier ?

« Je t'en prie » implore le géant qui le fixe de ses yeux rouges. « Au nom de l'amitié qui t'a liée à mon grand-père. »

Ça ne l'est sans doute pas. Sauf que Bergelmir est le petit-fils de l'ami de Gabriel. Son premier ami depuis la Chute. Son seul ami depuis la Chute.

« Très bien, alors. »

* * *

L'idée de quitter la vallée ne déchaîne pas franchement l'enthousiasme, mais ce n'est pas comme si la tribu avait le choix, vu que leur ancien lieu de résidence est désormais inhabitable.

« Tout de même » ronchonne Bergelmir, « le terrain découvert, c'est dangereux. »

Gabriel hausse un sourcil roux.

« Rien que vivre, c'est dangereux. Et ne va pas me dire que tu as peur de te montrer au grand jour, j'espère ? »

« La tribu sera vulnérable » objecte le Géant. « Les murs de la vallée nous ont toujours gardés en sécurité. »

« Peut-être, mais les murs vous ont aussi coupé de Jotunheim. A présent, il est temps de renouer avec le monde » déclare Loki.

Sur ces mots, il se juge sur Fenrir d'un bond souple et lui enjoint d'un geste de prendre le sentier tortueux qui s'est formé au fil du temps à travers la montagne. Bergelmir lui emboîte le pas, bientôt suivi par l'intégralité des autres survivants de la vallée.


	14. Chapter 14

Heureusement pour les réfugiés, ce n'est pas la saison des tempêtes lorsqu'ils gagnent les plaines. Celles-ci ont quelque peu changé depuis les ans : s'il y a encore de la neige sur le sol, ce n'est que par plaques laissant entrevoir de l'herbe rase et des lichens grisâtres dont les yaks se régalent sans honte.

Ils ne croisent guère de monde.

« Grand-père répétait toujours qu'il y avait dans le monde plus de tribus que de doigts sur ses mains et ses pieds. M'aurait-il menti ? » s'inquiète Bergelmir un soir.

« Si c'était faux, je te l'aurais dit » lui rappelle Loki enroulé dans sa peau de vargr – son corps a beau résister naturellement au froid, il est quand même bien plus à l'aise au chaud.

« Je sais bien. Voilà pourquoi je m'inquiète. »

Loki comprend le sous-entendu sans peine.

« Tu es horriblement lugubre » se plaint-il. « Quand je pense qu'Ymir ne perdait jamais espoir. »

Et là, tout d'un coup, il sent le manque, l'absence lui fouailler la poitrine comme un horrible crabe aux pinces d'acier froid.

Même l'éloignement d'avec sa famille ne l'a pas fait souffrir de la sorte. Peut-être parce qu'eux sont encore vivants. Peut-être parce que c'est Gabriel qui a été laissé derrière cette fois. Ou peut-être seulement parce que c'était Ymir.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien » fait remarquer Bergelmir soucieux, tandis que l'Archange se recroqueville sous sa peau.

« …Il me manque. »

Il sent la grande main de Bergelmir se poser gentiment sur son crâne, par-dessus ses tresses rouges et le capuchon formé par la gueule du vargr.

* * *

La caravane finit par faire halte au bout d'un mois de voyage. Ce sont les femmes qui l'exigent : tout le monde est fatigué, les yaks vont se tuer à traîner les affaires et les minots se plaignent d'avoir mal aux pieds. Alors on s'arrête.

Où qu'on aille, ce sont toujours les femmes qui finissent par avoir le dernier mot. Loki se souvient de Raphaël – quoique, sœur ou frère… Raphaël n'a jamais voulu éclairer ce point-là – et sourit dans son coin.

Les cahutes dressées provisoirement sont un assemblage de caillasse et de glace, des igloos gris sale par endroits et vaguement transparents à d'autres. Pour tenter d'égayer la chose, les gamins s'amusent à les couvrir de graffitis et s'attirent taloches et coups de pieds au derrière pour la peine – ce qui est loin de doucher leur enthousiasme.

Bergelmir insiste pour que Loki vienne partager son igloo. Il dit que c'est plus sûr.

Gabriel comprend ce que veut dire le Géant quand celui-ci défait un paquet de fourrure et lui dévoile le Coffret des Anciens Hivers. Même après toutes ces années, il entend la chanson emprisonnée entre les parois de verre, aussi pure et limpide qu'au premier jour de sa création.

« C'est toi qui l'a créé, n'est-ce pas ? » interroge Bergelmir.

« Et c'est moi qui l'ai remis à Ymir, oui » confirme l'Archange.

« Pourquoi ? »

Loki caresse délicatement le couvercle du Coffret.

« Parce que c'est au chef de veiller sur ce qui est précieux. Ymir a fait son devoir. Est-ce que tu accompliras le tien ? »

Bergelmir pince les lèvres.

« Un chef n'est rien quand personne ne lui dit qu'il prend le mauvais chemin. »

Gabriel se laisse aller à sourire.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas à te tracasser de ça. »


	15. Chapter 15

Deux jours après s'être remis en route, la tribu tombe sur une trouvaille des plus surprenantes. Un village.

C'est plutôt un hameau, avec sa douzaine de cahutes, mais tout de même. Il y a un lac à proximité, et un enclos grossier qui renferme quelques rennes.

L'émissaire qui se porte à leur rencontre est une femme au crâne rasé, habillée d'une jupe et d'une brassière en peau de renne, la lance à la main, toute couverte de cicatrices tribales évoquant des vagues ou des tourbillons dans l'eau. Elle n'a pas l'air contente, et vu qu'elle a une bonne soixantaine d'intrus sur le pas de sa porte, Loki ne saurait lui en vouloir.

Ceci dit, dès qu'elle comprend que personne n'a l'intention de violer ou tuer les siens et de voler leurs maigres possessions, elle se détend nettement. Même si elle reste méfiante, surtout vis-à-vis de Loki.

Bergelmir la dévore littéralement des yeux et l'Archange se demande s'il va devoir se chercher de la mousse pour confectionner des bouchons d'oreille.

* * *

La femme – Kolga, _la froide_ – les autorise à camper près de son village, à condition qu'ils n'essaient pas de mélanger les bêtes et les affaires et s'abstiennent d'aller se battre avec les voisins. Tout le monde accepte.

Apparemment, c'est la première fois que chacune des deux communautés en voit une autre. Du coup, c'est la curiosité générale qui domine entre les tribus.

Le clan de Kolga s'est enfoncé dans les terres peu de temps après la fin des tempêtes, suivant les troupeaux de rennes et bœufs musqués. C'est la mère de Kolga qui a fondé le hameau, décrétant qu'elle avait bien assez marché pour le restant de sa vie. A présent, la tribu ne bouge plus, seulement pour se réfugier à l'abri dans une série de cavernes proches quand menace la tempête.

Loki trouve qu'ils ne se débrouillent pas trop mal. Ils ont du poisson dans le lac, leurs rennes et un toit sur la tête. Et surtout, ils ont leurs voisins, leur parentèle avec eux. Ce serait bête de demander plus, vraiment.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Loki plisse les sourcils et considère son œuvre. Ça ressemble à un genre de vase, confectionné avec de la glace. Il s'amuse à en érafler la surface, créant des motifs d'oiseaux et de gens.

« Je pensais m'en servir pour décorer notre cahute » déclare-t-il à Bergelmir. « Tu aimes ? »

Le Géant s'esclaffe.

« Toi et tes idées ! Je te jure, pas étonnant que Kolga te trouve bizarre. »

« Tant qu'elle ne me trouve pas moche » rétorque l'enchanteur avec un petit sourire – ces derniers temps, Bergelmir semble rechercher avec ardeur la compagnie de la femme guerrière, et toute la tribu a commencé à prendre des paris sur la date où il passera aux choses sérieuses.

Bergelmir fait un geste évasif.

« Je crois que tu lui fais un peu peur, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » blague le rouquin. « Je lui arrive à peine à la taille et mes muscles sont certainement insignifiants à côté des siens. »

Le Géant hésite un instant.

« C'est quelque chose dans tes yeux… On sent que tu as vécu des choses. Des choses bonnes, des choses mauvaises. Des choses qui seraient probablement mieux oubliées. »

Le temps d'une seconde, le Paradis défile dans l'esprit de Gabriel, d'une clarté impitoyable et rouge du sang versé par les lames de ses frères et ses sœurs.

« Je fais de mon mieux pour les oublier » répond-il d'une voix atone.

Bergelmir ne le presse pas pour qu'il s'explique. Tant mieux car il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il doute d'en être capable.


	16. Chapter 16

Quand Bergelmir décide enfin de passer aux choses sérieuses avec Kolga, ça fait au moins trente ans depuis la rencontre entre leurs deux communautés.

Finalement, le peuple de Bergelmir n'est jamais reparti : le clan a construit ses propres cahutes au bord du lac, a commencé à échanger des peaux de yak et des lances avec la tribu de Kolga, a même commencé à laisser les jeunes gens conter fleurette aux voisins.

Si bien que le mariage entre les deux leaders vient simplement officialiser la fusion des deux hordes. Personnellement, Gabriel apprécie : il préfère de loin un mariage à plusieurs enterrements. Même si la mariée ne l'aime pas.

Il n'en veut pas à Kolga de se méfier de lui, ça prouve qu'elle a plus d'instinct de survie qu'un lemming. On pourrait croire que c'est facile à trouver, mais les géants ont hélas une fâcheuse tendance à rugir et taper avant de poser les questions.

Si le hameau devenu village est désormais plus compliqué à gérer – plus de gens, ça demande plus de nourriture et bien sûr, il y a les plaintes habituelles sur le voisin qui ronfle trop fort ou ne respecte pas les affaires des autres – c'est plus avantageux question sécurité. Car avec les années, de petites bandes de jötnar s'enhardissent et gagnent de plus en plus l'intérieur des terres.

S'ils pouvaient piller le village, ils le feraient sans aucun doute. Heureusement que Bergelmir et Kolga ont les nombres pour eux, même si les guerriers ne se montent qu'à une soixantaine pour défendre une cinquantaine de vieux, d'éclopés et de gamins trop jeunes pour utiliser plus menaçant qu'un gros caillou.

Comparé aux Sept Cieux – avant et après la Chute – c'est vraiment tout petit. Même pas de quoi remplir un arrondissement de la Jérusalem Céleste.

Une cachette parfaite pour Gabriel, qui a toujours été si petit lui-même.

* * *

Bien sûr, c'est lorsqu'il croit enfin avoir laissé son passé derrière lui que ce dernier le rattrape. Oh, pas de Michel furieux venu le traîner par les pieds au Paradis. Non, c'est une vision.

Dans son rêve lui apparaît une forêt aux reflets métalliques, les feuilles de ses arbres acérées au point de trancher la chair des oiseaux qui osent s'y percher. Des loups rôdent sous le couvert des frondaisons, et un château de glace et de pierre se dresse en son cœur, une forteresse heptagonale aux murailles exsudant de magie.

Le rêve lui revient tellement que Gabriel finit par craquer.

« Mais tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça » proteste Bergelmir, s'attirant une calotte sur l'oreille.

« Le village survivra bien si je m'absente une ou deux lunaisons » rétorque Loki. « Et si tu doutes, écoute ta femme. Elle sait quoi faire. »

La remarque lui attire un sourire involontaire de Kolga – ils ne s'entendent pas, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a aucun respect entre eux.

Lorsque l'enchanteur s'en va, juché sur son loup, pour s'enfoncer encore davantage dans les terres, il est accompagné par les souhaits de bonne fortune des guerriers et les cris surexcités des gamins, trois ou quatre marmots échappant même à leurs mères pour l'accompagner jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes fatiguent.

Une fois seul, Loki demande à Fenrir de courir dans la direction où se lève le soleil.

Il sait que c'est là qu'il trouvera la forêt de fer.


	17. Chapter 17

En fin de compte, la forêt n'a que _l'apparence _du fer, mais c'est bien assez intimidant pour écarter les curieux potentiels. Il faut dire, le spectacle est déroutant : tous ces hauts pins et mélèzes d'un gris lugubre dressant leurs branches griffues d'épines en direction du ciel constitueraient un beau décor pour histoire d'horreur.

Des écureuils volants nichent dans les arbres en compagnie des harfangs et des corbeaux, tandis que des élans-cerfs et des sangliers laissent leurs traces dans la mousse poussant sous le couvert, à l'abri de la neige et autres intempéries.

Loki ne serait pas surpris d'y voir des loups ou des ours géants, mais il n'en croise aucun. La forêt semble se vider pour lui, comme si l'Archange était une catastrophe naturelle dévastant tout sur son passage – techniquement, c'est exactement ce qu'il est.

Et puis, il tombe sur une petite cahute, construite à partir de branches d'arbre et de peaux entassées sur ces branches. Une cahute où pétille un signe de vie.

La fille qui se trouve à l'intérieur n'est pas beaucoup plus grande que lui, ses longues boucles brunes lui tombent sur les yeux et plus important, elle sent la magie.

Au début, elle a peur de lui – ça se comprend, il se montre à cheval sur un loup assez gros pour lui arracher le bras sans peine – mais se calme dès qu'il lui montre un ou deux de ses trucs les plus faciles, faire flotter un caillou ou apparaître des lumières colorées dans les airs, et finit par se confier.

Apparemment, le mot s'est répandu que les avortons jötnar seraient doués de pouvoirs particuliers. Seulement, ce n'est pas tout d'avoir les pouvoirs, il faut aussi les maîtriser. Sinon, ça fait du dégât.

La fille a décidé de s'isoler après avoir accidentellement blessé l'un de ses camarades de jeu avec une boule de feu. C'est absurdement facile de la convaincre qu'il peut l'aider à gagner la maîtrise de ses dons.

« Alors, puis-je connaître le nom de ma nouvelle élève ? » veut-il savoir après avoir conclu l'accord.

Elle baisse les yeux par terre, visiblement honteuse.

« J'ai oublié… un nom, ça sert à quoi quand on vit seul ? »

Il reste silencieux un moment.

« Alors je t'appelle Jarnvidja. Parce que je t'ai trouvée dans la forêt de fer. Est-ce que ça te plaît ? »

Elle aime le nom.

* * *

Quand Loki quitte la forêt de fer, il n'a pas vu le village de Bergelmir depuis près de neuf ans et celui-ci a bien changé.

Les maisons ne sont plus un amalgame de bric et de broc, elles font davantage civilisé. Des esquisses de rues sont ébauchées, et il semble y avoir plus de monde. Gabriel apprend bien vite que de petites bandes se sont jointes au groupe plus nombreux et plus fort, élevant la population à environ trois centaines de résidents permanents.

Bergelmir l'accueille avec un rugissement et une étreinte à lui rompre les os. Kolga se contente d'un signe de tête, préférant se ménager maintenant qu'elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

Ce soir, c'est la fête, tout le monde voulant venir voir l'enchanteur revenu. Loki sourit et reçoit gracieusement les vœux de bonne santé et les questions pressantes – ce qu'il a vu, ce qui l'a poussé à partir, ce qui l'a fait revenir – mais n'a qu'une idée en tête, repartir.

Jarnvidja est peut-être tirée d'affaire, mais il sait que d'autres comme elle sont encore dans le pétrin. Et qu'il le veuille ou non, il reste un Archange et il a juré de venir en aide aux mortels.

Et il se trouve que les avortons jötnar ont besoin de son aide.


	18. Chapter 18

Trouver d'autres tribus jötnar, c'est facile quand on a le talent de renifler les âmes – une âme de Géant ressemble un peu à de la crème glacée ou à du sorbet, moelleux et d'une saveur cachée jusqu'à ce que le froid se dissipe. Ce qui est nettement plus difficile, c'est de les convaincre de ne pas vous abattre à vue. Ou de se sauver en hurlant quand ils voient arriver un avorton à cheval sur un loup géant.

Ceci étant, une fois que Loki s'explique, ils se plient en quatre pour lui fourguer leurs enfants _spéciaux_. Apparemment, un sorcier sans contrôle de ses pouvoirs, ça fait plus de dégâts qu'autre chose. Oh, il y en a bien un ou deux qui réussissent à ne pas faire sauter leur village tous les quatre matins, mais ils n'arrivent pas à grand-chose pour ce qui est de faire plus qu'allumer le feu ou créer des loupiotes colorées.

A chaque fois que Gabriel récupère un bambin, il le fait monter sur Fenrir, lui dit de fermer les yeux et lance son loup au galop. Généralement, il attend d'être hors de vue pour se téléporter à proximité de la Forêt de Fer, près de la cahute de Jarnvidja.

La donzelle râle un peu de se voir fourrer huit morveux sur les bras, mais n'y met guère de conviction. Elle a été à la place de ces gamins après tout, et elle sait qu'elle aurait bien voulu qu'on vienne l'aider.

C'est ainsi que démarre la lignée des chamans et enchanteurs du Bois de Fer, avec huit enfants qui vont du bambin tenant à peine debout à l'adolescent de fraîche date, sous la houlette d'une ermite et d'un Archange déguisé.

* * *

En matière d'éducation pour les enfants, Gabriel n'a guère que la brève expérience accumulée à force de babysitting au Paradis, sans oublier la brève période où il a pris de ce curieux petit nouveau-né aux yeux bleus – Camiel ? Cassiel ? Quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Heureusement, les trois gosses les plus âgés ont eu droit à la corvée de surveillance des petits, alors ça aide. C'est tout de même épuisant, car il y en a toujours un qui va se fourrer on ne sait où, qui s'amuse à mijoter une vilaine blague ou qui essaie de fuir ses corvées. Inutile de dire que les taloches ne manquent pas.

Mais sinon, c'est davantage une colonie de vacances qu'une école : loin de leurs parents et tuteurs, les morpions se font plus espiègles et relâchés. Pour sa part, Gabriel s'amuse à leur fourguer des exercices basiques sous couvert de corvées ou de détente – il n'a pas perdu son côté pervers, et rien de plus pervers que d'entuber autrui sur la nature de ses activités.

Les jours passent, deviennent des semaines puis des mois sans que Loki ne puisse ralentir. Il a toujours quelque chose sur le feu, ou bien une bagarre à régler, ou un nez à moucher, ou Jarnvidja lui dit que leurs provisions sont finies alors qu'il vient de remplir la réserve ou Fenrir a oublié de revenir après être allé conter fleurette à un des vargar sauvages qui hantent la forêt.

C'est mieux comme ça, sans doute. Loki n'a pas le temps de se poser, pas le temps de réfléchir, pas le temps de se rappeler.

S'il ne ralentit pas, les fantômes du passé ne peuvent pas lui mettre la main dessus.


	19. Chapter 19

Ce n'est que deux siècles après avoir accueilli ses premiers élèves que Loki décide de les relâcher dans la nature.

Les gamins ne sont pas très enthousiastes, et ça se comprend : après tout, leurs tribus les craignaient, et ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont partis, ils se sentent plus à l'aise dans la forêt de fer, à courir avec les loups et voler avec les faucons harfang.

Seulement, Gabriel sait d'expérience que le monde viendra vous chercher si vous tentez de rester dans votre coquille bien douillette, et préfère de loin pousser les jeunots hors du nid maintenant. Même si ça lui attire des insultes et malédictions très inventives – à titre personnel, sa préférée reste celle de Modi, qui lui a souhaité d'avoir l'entrejambe infestée par les morpions de mille yaks et des bras trop courts pour se gratter.

Si jamais il croise Michel, il faudra vraiment qu'il la ressorte, celle-là.

Loki fait de son mieux pour retrouver les tribus de ses gamins, mais forcément, il y en a une ou deux qu'il ne retrouve pas. Ou qui se montre franchement hostile à l'idée de récupérer leur mioche – à cause d'un incident malheureux, et c'est difficile de leur en garder rancune.

Il arrive quand même à déposer les gosses, mais avec ceux qu'on lui remet pour l'entraînement, la population ne diminue pas. En fait, elle aurait plutôt tendance à augmenter.

* * *

Il faut encore trois autres siècles avant que Loki ne décide de prendre un congé sabbatique, parce qu'il est à peu près certain que Jarnvidja maîtrise assez la situation pour ne pas risquer de retrouver la forêt en cendres à son retour. Et puis, si besoin est, elle a l'aide de Skrymir – un gamin qui manque tellement d'imagination que c'est à en pleurer, mais pourvu d'une tête bien vissée sur les deux épaules.

Chevauchant Fenrir qui ne change pas, il met le cap sur le village de Bergelmir.

Celui-ci s'est encore agrandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu : il doit bien avoisiner les mille cinq cents résidents, désormais, et paraît bien en chemin pour devenir une ville, avec ses rues de neige tassée, ses bâtiments à peu près droits qui font de temps en temps plus d'un étage, et son système de tunnels pour la saison des ouragans.

La rumeur de l'arrivée d'un avorton aux cheveux de flamme chevauchant un vargr se répand en un battement de cil, et Bergelmir accueille le conseiller de son grand-père avec une démonstration très publique d'affection, juste avant de l'emmener chez lui pour lui présenter sa marmaille.

Apparemment, Kolga est très fière que leur progéniture ne soit composée que de filles : il y a les jumelles Bara et Dröfn, Bylgja qui est grande pour son âge, Blodughadda qui a failli s'appeler Loki à cause de sa chevelure rouge, et la petite Dufa encore au sein qui mugit avec une force stupéfiante pour ses petits poumons.

Bergelmir se lamente constamment d'être le seul mâle de la maison, mais Loki sent bien son soulagement d'avoir une si grande famille : à Jotunheim, c'est fréquent de perdre deux ou trois bébés, et l'Archange ne pense pas que Bergelmir aurait pu supporter ça.

Il n'a pas l'intention de s'incruster, et il le dit dès le premier soir : il n'empêche qu'il dort plus d'un an sous le toit de Bergelmir avant de repartir pour Jarnvidr, un temps qu'il passe à tirer au flanc sans honte et à gâter outrageusement les filles du jotunn qui ne tardent pas à l'appeler Oncle Loki.

Lorsqu'enfin, il repart, ce sont les filles qui lui arrachent la promesse de revenir, et cette fois, il a bien l'intention d'honorer sa parole.


	20. Chapter 20

Il faut trente ans pour que Loki juge Jarnvidja suffisamment instruite pour lui laisser la responsabilité du camp.

A ce stade, ce n'est plus une cahute qu'il y a dans le bois, mais une large maison de pierre – Gabriel se rappelle affectueusement le choc de ses élèves lorsqu'il a érigé le bâtiment d'un geste de la main, après avoir fait suer sang et eau à ses gamins pour rassembler les matériaux de construction.

Il doit bien y avoir une quarantaine de résidents au camp, et Gabriel doit bien avoir ramené autant de gamins à leurs clans après la fin de leur apprentissage. Mine de rien, il se demande combien il existe de clans sur la surface de Jotunheim – au pif, il estime deux cents au moins. Les jötnar pondent autant de gamins qu'ils peuvent dès qu'ils sont en mesure de les fabriquer, restes d'une vie précaire, et la tendance ne semble pas pressée de s'inverser ces derniers temps.

Pour le futur, ça promet une belle explosion démographique. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas de place pour les arrivants.

Jarnvidja se range sans mal dans le rôle de responsable, bousculant les gamins comme des quilles lorsqu'ils essaient de tirer au flanc et refusant de laisser un problème en souffrance. Oui, elle se débrouillera à merveille.

Après tout le temps passé à jouer au professeur, Loki se sent pris de bougeotte. Il a besoin de changer d'air.

Même au Paradis, il avait ce problème. C'est de là que naissaient les farces qui ont fait sa réputation d'Embrouilleur : quand Gabriel s'enfonce dans la routine, il devient invivable. Il faut qu'il fasse l'andouille, qu'il se sauve, ou bien il sombre dans l'apathie.

(Parfois, la nuit, il repense à la Chute et songe que s'il pouvait défaire ça en se condamnant à la monotonie, ça vaudrait probablement le coup.)

Lorsqu'il enfourche Fenrir – qui ne change toujours pas – Jarnvidja et les gamins le suivent aussi longtemps qu'ils peuvent, sans cesser de lui demander où est-ce qu'il ira, et surtout quand est-ce qu'il reviendra.

A ces deux questions bien distinctes, Loki n'offre qu'une seule et même réponse :

« Je ne sais pas ! »

* * *

Il ne va pas visiter Bergelmir. Il préfère s'enfoncer dans les terres.

Jotunheim n'est pas qu'une étendue de glace et de neige, la Forêt de Fer en est la preuve. C'est tout de même un choc de voir des arbres, des fleurs colorées tranchant crûment contre la monotonie du blanc et du brun. Loki s'arrête souvent pour admirer le paysage.

De temps à autre, il tombe sur des villages – rien de très luxueux, juste des petits hameaux, avec des morveux qui courent partout et des yaks qui broutent à proximité. Il reste à l'écart.

Il n'a pas très envie de compagnie, à vrai dire.

Plus exactement, il n'a pas très envie de compagnie jotunn.

Il veut ses frères et sœurs angéliques. Il veut l'innocence de Castiel et l'insolence de Balthazar,il veut la curiosité d'Anaël et l'imprudence d'Hester, il veut le rire de Lucifer et la douceur de Raphaël et la solidité de Michel.

Il veut son Père. Il veut rentrer à la maison.

Mais la maison a été incendiée, ses occupants abattus ou mutilés ou traumatisés à tel point qu'un retour en arrière n'est même pas envisageable.

Tout ce qu'il reste à Gabriel, c'est Loki. Et Loki n'est pas assez.

Il aimerait tellement que ça suffise.


	21. Chapter 21

Son petit tour dehors finit par durer plus d'un siècle.

Oh, il passe voir les gamins du Bois de fer ou fait un détour par le village de Bergelmir dès qu'il peut, mais sinon il reste à l'écart.

C'est drôle, parce que Gabriel a toujours été le plus social des Archanges. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de s'accrocher aux basques de ses frères et sœurs, et le priver de compagnie plus d'une journée, c'était lui infliger la pire des tortures.

Loki passe des jours, des semaines sans autre interlocuteur que Fenrir, et encore, le loup n'est pas très doué pour la conversation – comment voulez-vous qu'un loup connaisse les mondanités les plus élémentaires, exactement ?

C'est drôle, cette dissonance entre Gabriel et Loki. C'est bien, car ça aide à perfectionner son camouflage – les gens retiennent vos caractéristiques essentielles, vos traits de caractère marquants, et vont chercher ailleurs si vous ne collez pas à leur profil. Et puis, si Loki prend assez de distance avec Gabriel, peut-être que les souvenirs arrêteront de le hanter. Peut-être que son cœur cessera de saigner.

Jusque là, ça n'a pas été très concluant. Peut-être qu'il n'est tout simplement pas allé assez loin.

* * *

Le chant de Jotunheim se modifie de plus en plus, et à une vitesse qui augmente sans donner signe de vouloir freiner. Il fallait s'y attendre, les jötnar ne sont plus limités par les orages incessants, et les enchanteurs ont commencé à laisser leur marque sur le monde.

Bien sûr, les progrès sont petits : Jotunheim est une planète franchement hostile à ses résidents, et ce n'est que la troisième génération à viser vers le progrès. A ce stade, et vu les conditions, impossible de se réveiller du jour au lendemain pour découvrir des gratte-ciels et des voitures volantes.

Tout de même, Loki voit de plus en plus de hameaux composés de maison en dur, de plus en plus de troupeaux, de plus en plus de jötnar qui ne lui sautent pas automatiquement sur le râble parce qu'un étranger à la tribu doit être un ennemi, c'est bien connu qu'on ne peut compter que sur sa famille.

Loki ne sait pas s'il doit être fier. S'il n'était jamais venu sur ce congélateur à échelle planétaire, les Géants seraient sans doute restés bloqués au stade nomades qui se castagnent sans arrêt et crèvent de faim au jour le jour. D'un autre côté, il n'a fait que leur donner la poussée initiale, et il a regardé ce que ça donnait.

Au bout du compte, il décide que ce n'est pas important. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de contentement devant les nouveaux développements.


	22. Chapter 22

Lorsque Bergelmir vient à mourir, Loki ne s'y attend pas.

Enfin, quand même un peu : le petit-fils d'Ymir se faisait vieux après tout. Six mille ans d'existence, ce n'était pas rien à l'échelle de Jotunheim.

Sauf que ce n'était rien à l'échelle du Paradis. Six mille ans, c'est à peine le temps de sortir de l'adolescence pour entrer dans l'âge adulte. C'est comme si Gabriel était mort juste avant la rébellion de Lucifer.

Dans un sens, c'est moins douloureux que la mort d'Ymir : Bergelmir était moins proche de Loki, tous les deux se préoccupaient de l'évolution de Jotunheim chacun de leur côté et ne se voyaient que rarement. Ça devrait atténuer un peu le chagrin, sauf que non.

Bergelmir qui meurt, c'est Ymir qui part une deuxième fois : reviennent tous les regrets, tous les « j'aurais dû » et Loki s'en veut d'avoir gardé ses distances, de ne pas avoir profité de son ami autant qu'il le pouvait avant la dernière heure. Maintenant, c'est trop tard.

La dépouille est donnée aux vargar – pas la peine de laisser perdre de la bonne viande – et l'aînée des neuf filles engendrées par le défunt reprend le flambeau de chef.

Bara a la tâche plus compliquée que son père : le petit hameau du début s'est développé en une véritable ville d'environ cinq mille résidents, avec son artisanat, un début de système judiciaire – qui consiste à se plaindre auprès d'une instance supérieure plutôt que de péter la gaufrette du voisin – et même un centre historique.

La première fois que Loki pose les yeux sur les tablettes où les jötnar commencent à retracer leur passé, il doit ravaler son émotion devant la gravure où Ymir reçoit le Coffret des Hivers Anciens.

* * *

Côté magie, la machine est désormais bien rodée. Jarnvidja a bien géré la responsabilité du camp, agrandissant encore la maison – à ce stade, on peut parler de petit château – créant un parc à vargar, instaurant même des professeurs officiels pour seconder le responsable de leur petite école.

Elle se fait vieille, elle aussi. La magie dans son sang a ralenti le processus, mais Loki sent qu'elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Elle le sait aussi, et elle a déjà tout préparé, tout arrangé pour le départ – c'est bien elle, ça.

Son futur successeur s'appelle Loptr, et ça, ça a fichu un sacré coup de vieux à Loki, surtout lorsque Jarnvidja lui a déclaré sourire aux lèvres que le gamin avait décidé de prendre ce nom pour honorer le père de leur ordre, le Premier des Enchanteurs, Utgard-Loki aussi nommé Loptr et Hvedrungr.

Gabriel en exemple pour les jeunes. Il aura vraiment tout vu, maintenant. Jarnvidja éclate de rire devant sa mine horrifiée, heureuse d'avoir pu un peu se venger de toutes les fois où il l'a faite marcher sur la tête.

Il se fâche un brin, mais c'est pour la forme. Jarnvidja est sa première élève, après tout. Il a été là pour ses premiers sorts réussis, ses premiers pas dans l'univers nouveau et terrifiant des responsabilités.

Il sera là aussi quand elle rendra son dernier souffle. Ça, il en a bien l'intention.


	23. Chapter 23

Quand Jarnvidja finit enfin par mourir, c'est à la fois soudain et attendu. Attendu, car vraiment elle était vieille et ne se faisait pas d'illusions au sujet du temps dont elle disposait encore. Soudain, parce qu'elle était en train de rire en écoutant raconter les dernières bêtises des nouveaux apprentis, et puis elle s'est affaissée dans son fauteuil, et voilà, c'était fini.

Loki se remémore l'instant où Ymir est parti lui aussi. Un départ aussi peu surprenant, et aussi trop soudain. Il se demande si toutes les morts vous prennent par surprise, peu importe la manière dont le défunt quitte le monde des vivants. C'est probable.

Les gamins décident de donner le corps aux vargar, mais avant cela, insistent pour couper une mèche de cheveux du cadavre – une mèche qui a tourné au gris argenté depuis belle lurette – qu'ils emprisonnent ensuite dans un petit coffret de pierre. Pour le souvenir, disent-ils.

Le successeur de Jarnvidja – l'autre Loptr, que Loki ne peut toujours pas regarder en face, parce que ça lui fait réellement trop bizarre – fait une petite fixation sur la mémoire. Sur l'histoire avec un grand H, sur les origines des jötnar, sur les « héros » de leur civilisation encore récente.

Parmi les magiciens, ça lui a valu de gagner le surnom Mimir, le Souvenant. Loki doit reconnaître que ça lui va très bien.

Lui aussi, il a connu quelqu'un à la mémoire trop acérée pour son bien. Raphaël n'oubliait jamais aucune des incartades de Gabriel, jamais aucun des articles du règlement, jamais aucune humiliation subie par chaque membre de sa famille pourtant si grande.

Gabriel se demande si Raphaël a essayé d'oublier, parfois. Que ce soit Lucifer – parce que ça fait si mal de penser à lui – ou la guerre civile, ou le frère cadet qui a lâchement fui le Paradis. Il ne sait pas s'il préférerait que Raphaël veuille l'oublier. Peut-être que ça vaudrait mieux. Juste peut-être.

* * *

Quand il découvre la bibliothèque, il s'avoue sincèrement surpris.

D'accord, les Géants ont commencé à gribouiller sur les murs, sur des tablettes de pierre pour se rappeler ce qui compte, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une bibliothèque. Pour l'instant, elle est encore petite, et les « livres » ne sont que des tablettes gravées de pictogrammes primitifs, mais c'est tout de même un début.

C'est l'idée de Loptr le Mimir, bien entendu. Le reste des magiciens n'est pas très enthousiaste – ils ont l'habitude de retenir par cœur et considèrent les pense-bêtes comme une habitude de fainéant. Pire encore, si quelqu'un d'autre fouinait dans leurs ouvrages ? Au moins personne ne peut lire dans les pensées. Du moins, pas encore.

Loki lui-même n'a jamais été un rat de bibliothèque, mais il aimerait se changer les idées après la mort de Jarnvidja. Et le successeur de cette dernière n'est pas un mauvais bougre, loin de là.

Il peut bien contribuer à son projet.


	24. Chapter 24

C'est quand même rudement encombrant, les tablettes de pierre. Et puis c'est pas facile à ranger. Et c'est compliqué à graver.

(Gabriel se rappelle de la bibliothèque du Paradis, aux étagères remplies de livres à perte de vue. Lui qui ne s'y rendait pratiquement jamais, il regrette ça aussi, ce qui constitue définitivement un signe de mal du pays comme il n'est pas et n'a jamais été le genre intellectuel. Pas comme Raphaël.)

Quand il en fait la remarque à Loptr – il ne s'habituera _jamais _à ce nom, il le jure – celui-ci lui fait la grimace.

« C'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait retirer les souvenirs de la tête des gens pour les ranger dans une boîte et les consulter quand on veut. »

Quant le môme lui rétorque ça, l'Embrouilleur se contente de sourire, se rappelant les gemmes-mémoire des Sept Cieux.

Ces gemmes sont supposées être impossibles à manufacturer, mais depuis quand s'est-il conformé aux règles ?

* * *

En fin de compte, la gemme artificielle lui prend cinq bonnes décennies de travail. Lorsqu'il lui met enfin la touche finale, Loki se sent fatigué jusque dans sa grâce – il a dû l'utiliser avec parcimonie pour ne pas se faire repérer, ce qui ne lui a pas facilité le travail. Et impossible de ne pas y recourir, comme une gemme-mémoire est à l'origine un artefact céleste.

La gemme se présente comme un gros bloc de cristal poli, en forme de boîte, dans laquelle nagent des paillettes bleutées. Pas très impressionnant, mais l'Embrouilleur sait mieux que quiconque combien les apparences peuvent s'avérer trompeuses.

« Et ben, on en aura bavé » commente Mimir devant le résultat final – une fois n'est pas coutume, il a bien le droit de jurer, parce que c'était vraiment _tuant_. « Maintenant quoi ? »

« Maintenant on le remplit » décrète Loki en zyeutant son assistant. « A toi l'honneur. »

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

« Il nous faut bien quelqu'un pour vérifier que mettre les souvenirs _dans _la gemme ne va pas les enlever _du _donneur. Avec ta mémoire, tu es le candidat parfait, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le jotunn le fusille du regard.

« Si ça me transforme en légume, je jure de revenir de la tombe pour te rendre fou, tu m'entends ? »

« Ça marcherait pas, je suis déjà zinzin, tu sais » rétorque superbement Loki sans honte aucune, s'attirant un feulement hostile.

* * *

Au bout du compte, l'esprit de Mimir reste tout ce qu'il y a de plus intact. La gemme stocke les souvenirs sans problèmes, et il y a bien assez de place pour y emmagasiner des générations et des générations d'engrammes.

L'ennui, c'est que les autres sorciers ne sont pas très chauds à l'idée de s'en servir. Les souvenirs, disent-ils, c'est fait pour rester dans la tête de quelqu'un, pas pour être jeté en pâture au regard de tous.

Pendant un mois, le camp devient invivable – personne ne crache sur le travail de Loki, surtout pas sur un projet de cinquante ans. C'est Mimir qui met fin aux hostilités, considérant que sa recherche restera privée puisque ce sont _ses _souvenirs dans la gemme.

« C'est quand même triste » ronchonne l'Embrouilleur. « Se décarcasser les fesses pendant un demi-siècle, et pour quoi ? Un pense-bête ? »

« Un super pense-bête » rétorque Mimir. « Et il s'appelle Mimisbrunn. »

Une des habitudes bizarres de Mimir, c'est de donner des petits noms à son matériel. Mine de rien, ça vous complique un peu la vie, quand il déclare chercher Geirröd et qu'en fait, c'est son sac plutôt qu'une personne.

Enfin, question bizarrerie, un Archange fugitif qui prétend être un sorcier jotunn est mal placé pour lui faire la morale.


	25. Chapter 25

Ce que très peu de gens savent, c'est que les Neuf Mondes ne sont pas vraiment des planètes, mais plutôt des dimensions superposées l'une sur l'autre, séparées par un voile arachnéen. Et parfois, juste parfois, le voile se déchire.

Et parfois, la déchirure laisse passer quelque chose.

Loki se promenait sur Fenrir lorsqu'il découvre le voyageur perdu. Franchement, c'est facile de voir que ce n'est pas un Géant. Pour commencer, il n'est pas bleu.

Et bien, voyons ce que les gamins vont faire de ça.

* * *

La pièce où repose la créature est remplie à craquer tant les apprentis veulent voir de quoi il s'agit. Il faut bien dire que son aspect est des plus curieux.

C'est pâle comme la neige, avec de longs cheveux presque incolores et des oreilles effilées, de longs membres anormalement fins, des pieds aussi flexibles que des mains, une brassière et un pagne en soie fluide qui ne pourrait pas être plus différente des peaux et du cuir habituels aux jötnar.

Son âme ne dégage pas une impression de neige et de glace comme celle des Géants, elle ressemble davantage à une brume de chaleur, un parfum de forêt tout de suite après la pluie. Après des années et des années de froid, l'Embrouilleur a du mal à recadrer ces impressions dans le contexte correct.

Définitivement pas un résident – résidente, plutôt, Modi a levé le pagne sans aucune gêne – de Jotunheim. D'où ça vient, alors ?

* * *

Il y a beaucoup de cris lorsque ça se réveille. Pardon, _elle_. Et apparemment, c'est une elfe.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait fallu l'ensevelir sous trois kilos de couettes et de fourrures, Alfheim est un monde tropical, pas un monde polaire. Sans sa magie pour la protéger du plus gros des changements, l'elfe aurait sans doute péri en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement.

Elle dit s'appeler Nerwen, être une jeune apprentie magicienne et avoir fait une petite erreur dans un sortilège spatial qui a abouti à son arrivée ici. Un Mimir aux yeux pleins d'étoiles la questionne sans pitié sur son monde, sa famille, ses professeurs. Les autres gamins l'observent muettement, certains audacieux s'enhardissant à caresser sa douce peau de leurs mains rugueuses ou à renifler ses cheveux de soie. L'elfe se soumet à toutes ces démonstrations sans broncher.

Pour sa part, Loki ne l'approche pas. Si quelque chose doit sauter, autant que ce soit les gamins, il peut les remettre sur pied après. Et puis, il ne sait pas si l'elfe est en mesure de flairer un truc louche chez lui.

Mieux vaut ne prendre aucun risque.

* * *

Nerwen reste presque un an dans la Forêt de Fer, pendant lequel elle devient rapidement la chouchoute des gamins, surtout pour son attrait exotique. Elle n'a pas la même apparence qu'eux, ne parle pas de la même façon qu'eux, ne pratique pas la magie de la même façon qu'eux. Elle les fascine tous.

Loki lui a parlé à deux ou trois reprises, et cela lui a donné vaguement envie d'aller explorer Alfheim. Peut-être plus tard.

Lorsque Mimir réussit enfin à reconstruire le sortilège l'ayant envoyée ici, un vent de consternation résignée souffle dans le camp. L'elfe reçoit des adieux à n'en plus finir et repart chargée d'un monceau de souvenirs – des pierres gravées, des plumes de faucon, même une mèche de cheveux offerte par une gamine rougissante.

Loki se demande si elle reviendra un jour, et si elle sera seule de nouveau.

Et bien, il n'y a qu'à attendre et voir, n'est-ce pas ?


	26. Chapter 26

Nerwen revient, et elle n'est pas seule.

Cette fois-ci, ils sont quatre, et se sont enroulés dans des fourrures tachetées à la manière d'un léopard – sans doute pour se protéger du froid, mais à les voir claquer des dents, ce doit être drôlement moins efficace que prévu.

Tous les résidents de l'école les reçoivent en grande fanfare – Nerwen en particulier, c'est elle le visage familier, après tout, mais les autres ne sont pas en reste. Les questions fusent, on s'examine mutuellement, on se tripote avec curiosité.

Pour communiquer, il faut recourir à des gesticulations et autres grimaces qui provoquent des cascades de rires, les elfes n'étant pas plus capables de comprendre les intonations rocailleuses des jötnar que les Géants ne parviennent à décrypter les inflexions chantantes de leurs visiteurs. Après tout, lorsqu'on vient d'un monde entièrement différent, il n'y a pas de raison pour parler la même langue que les aliens.

Loki arrive à comprendre, bien entendu, mais préfère tenir sa langue. Premièrement, il lui faudrait expliquer d'où il tire ses compétences d'interprète, et ça, il aimerait mieux éviter, merci bien. Deuxièmement, c'est tellement délectable de voir les gamins se lancer dans leurs singeries, tandis que les elfes sourient d'un air crispé tout en essayant de deviner juste.

Voilà qui va se retrouver dans le cristal de Mimir, c'est garanti sur mesure.

* * *

Les visites des elfes se font régulières. Parfois, ils viennent à deux reprises dans l'année, parfois trois, ils sont même montés à cinq à une occasion. Mais toujours, ils viennent.

Ils apportent quelques petites babioles, et repartent chargés d'autres babioles. Ils louchent sur les tablettes de pierre, et donnent à comparer de fines peaux où s'étalent des arabesques encrées. Ils font les plans de l'école et du domaine à l'entour, et décrivent des cabanes de branchages et des vergers à demi-sauvages.

Les apprentis magiciens écarquillent les yeux et sifflent d'incrédulité alors que les elfes leur tracent l'image d'un monde vert, rempli de bruits et de parfums, accablé de chaleur et de lumière par deux soleils. Comment imaginer pareil spectacle, pareille vie après toute une vie de neige et d'obscurité ?

Les curiosités s'enflamment. L'esprit d'aventurier s'éveille.

Ils veulent voir. Ils veulent _savoir_.

* * *

Bien entendu, Loki se porte volontaire pour chaperonner l'expédition. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il est _responsable_, par les fesses d'Ymir – comme disent certains, et il a failli s'étrangler la première fois qu'il a entendu cette expression.

Et puis, il se sent curieux, lui aussi. Mine de rien, il aime la découverte, le changement. Alfheim est un terrain de jeu tout vierge, suppliant pour qu'il l'explore. Qui est-il pour se défiler ?

Si Loki est du voyage, ça signifie que Fenrir vient également – mine de rien, il ne s'imagine plus trop sans son loup, maintenant. Il faudra compter aussi Mimir – qui refuse d'être laissé sur le banc de touche – et deux des gamins, capables de se taire et plus important de porter les affaires.

Une fois ces détails réglés, on peut passer aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

Ce qui les frappe tout d'abord, c'est la chaleur. D'accord, ils étaient prévenus, mais _prévenir _n'est pas la même chose que _vivre_ de première main. C'est tout juste si Jörd ne fait pas un malaise, et le pauvre Fenrir tire piteusement la langue, sa grosse fourrure poissée par la moiteur tropicale de la forêt qui les environne.

Il faut vraiment la voir, cette forêt. La lumière des soleils perce à grand peine un barrage de feuilles situé des dizaines de mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes, lianes et mousses recouvrent des arbres sinueux et tordus, tandis que des aras et des singes jacassent et s'agitent dans leurs branches.

(Gabriel se rappelle la forêt du Premier Ciel et son cœur se serre, juste un tout petit peu.)

Ils manquent rater le village tant celui-ci se dissimule bien dans la masse de branches : un assortiment de cabanes rondes comme des fruits, suspendues entre ciel et terre, reliées par des passerelles de lianes. Y accéder devient une entreprise plutôt compliquée lorsque Mimir avoue sa crainte du vertige, et il lui faut emprunter l'échelle les yeux fermés.

Dans ce village, il n'y a pas que des jeunes gens. Des marmots nus comme la main viennent gambader dans leurs jambes en piaillant des interrogations, et deux ou trois vieillards pliés en deux par les ans et dotés d'une peau rugueuse comme l'écorce viennent observer de près la source de tout ce charivari. L'ambiance est réservée, mais pas hostile, et personne n'essaie d'arracher les yeux à Jörd quand celle-ci flanque une taloche à un morveux assez culotté pour vouloir soulever son pagne.

Ils restent deux jours, pendant lesquels Fenrir devient la coqueluche générale, comme il n'hésite pas à distribuer des coups de langue et à se laisser caresser dans l'espoir d'un abats bien choisi. Le seul incident notable ne laisse guère de séquelles et provoque l'hilarité générale, mais Loki décide de tenir Gymir à l'écart des teintures, à l'avenir.

Lorsqu'il leur faut partir, ils se laissent arracher la promesse de revenir, et ils comptent bien l'honorer.


	27. Chapter 27

C'était à prévoir, la découverte d'Alfheim a ouvert les portes aux spéculations les plus folles. Surtout car les elfes ont sous-entendu devant leurs invités Géants l'existence d'autres mondes.

Gabriel _sait _que ces mondes existent, bien sûr. Mais les théories que peuvent inventer les gamins le laissent absolument muet – soit parce que c'est si horrifiant qu'il a besoin de se coucher contre Fenrir pour se rassurer, soit parce que c'est si absurde qu'il se serait étouffé de rire si la respiration n'était pas optionnelle pour son espèce.

Comme il s'excuse hâtivement dès que les débats s'enflamment, on commence à croire que l'idée d'explorer d'autres planètes ne le tente pas. Il préfère de loin l'accusion de Gjalp comme quoi il a une petite vessie.

* * *

Après les elfes viennent les nains, et le contraste est presque choquant.

Cette fois, ce sont les gamins qui ont fait les mariolles avec un portail mal dégrossi et se sont retrouvés sur Nidavellir, et c'est un _vrai putain de miracle _qu'aucun des mômes n'ait perdu la vie ou un membre dans l'aventure, et que les nains ne les aient pas dépecés à vue.

Mimir ne se gêne pas pour les engueuler comme du poisson pourri dès qu'ils rentrent, et rien à battre s'ils sont accompagnés par une délégation de nains venue évaluer les perspectives.

Aucun des nains ne dépasse le mètre vingt, et ils sont tout noirauds, avec des yeux presque dépourvus de blanc, un épais cuir brun foncé en guise d'épiderme, et un système pileux très fourni qui les couvre des pieds à la tête de poils. Quand ils parlent, ça ressemble au parler guttural des jötnar, mais il y a quelque chose de plus sec dedans qui rappelle des cailloux qui s'entrechoquent.

Ils sont surpris que tout soit si grand à Jotunheim : sur Nidavellir, la gravité si pesante ne laisse guère de place pour grandir, si bien que les nains cherchent refuge sous terre. Le ciel, l'air frais, c'est quasiment l'étoffe des légendes chez eux, ils remontent si rarement.

A part ça, ils sont très polis. Le froid, ils connaissent – mine de rien, les cavernes ne tiennent pas chaud – alors ils supportent le climat et l'obscurité sans se plaindre.

Le couac dans la partition, c'est qu'ils se sont fourrés dans la tête que _Loki _était le grand responsable. Sans doute parce que lorsqu'il dit quelque chose à Mimir – principalement d'y aller mollo avec l'enthousiasme – celui-ci obéit, et comme Mimir crie sur tous les autres, c'est facile d'en déduire qu'il s'agit de son bras droit.

Ce qui fait que l'Embrouilleur aligne les politesses sans signification, les sourires absents, tout ce micmac de petits gestes _politiques _qui assureront que leurs invités s'en iront satisfaits et voudront revenir. A la fin de la nuit, il est vidé.

(si Michel l'avait vu aussi bien élevé, il aurait été fier comme un paon)

* * *

Des rêves où figure un pont arc-en-ciel lui viennent de temps en temps. Sur ce pont, il voit des silhouettes en armure d'or et d'argent qui brandissent des lames étincelantes, prêtes à se ruer sur l'arche de lumière versicolore pour envahir d'autres mondes.

Il rêve aussi d'une planète rouge couverte de volcans, aux résidents aussi grands que les jötnar mais à la peau couleur d'ébène, capable de se baigner dans le magma. Il voit une planète couverte de brumes où errent des dragons et des vouivres. Il rêve d'une planète plongée dans un éternel crépuscule, presque l'opposé d'Alfheim si lumineuse.

Il rêve de vaisseaux spatiaux fendant l'espace, et de six gemmes colorées se dispersant aux confins de l'Univers.

Il rêve d'un arbre immense au tronc étoilé, aux branches duquel les mondes pendent tels des fruits appétissants, chacun différent des autres.

Il rêve aussi de Sept Cieux superposés les uns sur les autres, peuplés de créatures ailées qui devraient chanter mais auxquelles le chagrin a détruit la voix.

Ce rêve-là, il le réveille toujours en pleurant.


End file.
